


Munchkin Invasion

by 18lzytwner



Series: Wicked First Series [6]
Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 29,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: Peace now rules most of Oz but what happens when the enhabitants of Munchkinland go off the reservation?





	1. Chapter 1

Out in the Palace Gardens, Elphaba sat on the large bench swing, they had installed under the sturdy boughs of an oak tree, watching her young son play with some of the staff's children who were about the same age. Spring had come once again to Oz and it had been five years since the last traces of the ERA, Morrible, and the Wizard had been erased from their earthly bonds. Peace reined between the Emerald City, Gillikin, and the Vinkus. The Munchkins, however, had refused to even come to the table and talk as long as Elphaba was Queen. Seems they would never forget what her sister had done to them and they were not about to give her the benefit of the doubt. She did not blame them but still Fiyero offered out the olive branch every year.

The city had been restored after a year of hard work. The disaster had actually boosted the economy and life had begun to turn around. The citizens who had left before the ERA had come in were slowly beginning to trickle back in and new shops and homes were popping up. It seemed everything was finally settled and no one seemed to object to having the former Wicked Witch and her supposedly traitorous husband running the show.

"My lady, may I?" Sophia asked as she approached the swing.

"Yes of course! Please have a seat," Elphaba carefully scooted down the seat, holding onto her growing belly.

"Little Gustav seems to be having fun this afternoon. All he wants to do is dig in the dirt," she commented as the servant took a seat next to her.

"Yes it seems he will be destined to dig holes. I can't tell you the number of times his father has tried to get him to play with other toys," Sophia shook her head.

"Liir enjoys playing with him so perhaps it is just the phase they are going through," Elphaba chuckled. The informal relationship between the two had developed over time as their children were only a year apart. Sophia had married Sergeant Balac shortly after the defeat of the ERA, claiming they could not wait anymore. It soon came to the Queen's attention why, Sophia was pregnant. They had had no way to explain it to Balac's commanding officer as their wedding date had been postponed after the fall of the Wizard. Elphaba had ordered a party to be thrown in their honor as their son Gustav would be the first born while the city was being rebuilt. It was a large event to which everyone in the city was invited. It was a good break for everyone and it raised people's spirits.

"One can only hope, your Majesty," Sophia smiled.

"There you are! I was beginning to wonder where my beautiful wife was," Fiyero strolled over, his meeting with the Council over.

"My King," the servant immediately stood and bowed.

"I'm not here on official business Sophia. Just a man off to see his very pregnant wife," he smiled and patted her shoulder. The servant bowed and sat back down.

"I take offense to you calling me very pregnant as I seem only to be in this condition because of you," Elphaba teased.

"I can't help it. I don't seem to remember having much control at the moment it happened," he chuckled while both Elphaba and Sophia blushed.

"So what brings you out this afternoon?" His wife effectively changed the subject.

"You're doctor appointment, of course. Sophia can you watch the Prince whilst we're away?" The Vinkun asked.

"Of course your Majesty," she nodded. He smiled and called to his son who came running over. Fiyero picked him up into his arms and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You behave for Sophia while we're gone? We'll be home by dinner," he told him.

"Yes Daddy. Are you bringing home my new brother?" Liir asked.

"Not yet. You know you could be getting a sister. You think you can handle that?" Fiyero wondered.

"As long as she plays with Gustav and me," the Prince smiled.

"I'm sure she will," his father nodded. He handed Liir over to his mother and she gave him a quick kiss.

"Be good Liir. Momma loves you," she said.

"Love you to Momma," he wrapped his arms around her neck and squeezed. After their hug, she handed him to Sophia who set him down and Liir ran off to play again with his best friend.

"Well my love, shall we?" Fiyero extended his arm and she linked hers in his.

"I believe so," she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good afternoon Doctor Dobucki," Fiyero smiled as he helped Elphaba through the door of the doctor's office. The building used to be a restaurant and the doctor and his wife had put a lot of effort into fixing it up to their needs after the ERA swept through town. The original owners wanted nothing to do with the building after watching some of their patrons die and the doctor was more than happy to turn it into a place of love and well-being.

"Good afternoon your Majesties. How are things?" The man asked, the question directed more toward Elphaba than her husband.

"I feel like a cow," she said honestly.

"That will go away soon after all I believe we'll be seeing the little one in another month or so," Dobucki smiled as he led them back to one of his private exam rooms. They were bright and cheerful with blue pastel paint on the walls and little ducks painted in a row around the room at about chest height.

"Any ideas on what we'll be having?" Fiyero asked as he helped Elphaba into a chair. The doctor shrugged a little bit as he gave the Queen a visual once over.

"Medically, I'm afraid we aren't far enough along, technology-wise, to give you an exact determination but I believe it to be a boy. Considering the weight gained and the way she holds it all up front, would indicate it to be a big baby which typically means a boy," Dobucki explained.

"No wonder I felt like a cow. I was kind of hoping for a girl," Elphaba's mood soured.

"It is not an exact science my Queen. I could be wrong. Either way though I'd like to make sure you're healthy. If you are not healthy then the baby is not healthy. This is especially important after what you have been through and how long it has been since Prince Liir was born," he quickly tried to brighten her mood before gingerly picking up her left ankle.

"This looks a little swollen. Have you had trouble getting around? Any pain or stiffness?" He asked.

"My ankles and feet haven't bothered me but now that you mention it, it does look a little big but then again, I haven't seen my feet in two months so…" she trailed off and the doctor moved to her chest. He pulled out his stethoscope and had her breathe deep. He detected something as he frowned and continued to have her breathe. Fiyero didn't like the look of it when the medical man pulled his instrument back.

"Have you been spending a lot of time outside?" Dobucki wanted to know.

"As much as I can; the palace feels stuffy," Elphaba said.

"I think you'd better stay inside as much as possible. It sounds as though you have a bit of fluid buildup and I don't want you catching a cold. Fall is upon us and the temperature drop is doing nothing good for you. I recommend bed rest until the baby is born," he said.

"She can and she will if need be," Fiyero said.

"Excuse me?" She turned to her husband.

"It is for your own good Fae," his concern showed through as he squeezed her hand. She didn't take orders well and now being told she'd have to lie in bed for a month was going to kill her.

"I can't stay in bed all the time," Elphaba protested.

"Light movement is not a problem but nothing stressful. No lifting, no governmental duties, and certainly no rides out in the country. I think I should start seeing you once a week for the next two weeks and then once every few days for the two weeks after that," Dobucki explained. Elphaba was about to object when the baby kicked. She immediately put her free hand down to feel the baby.

"I guess he or she agrees. All right, I'll do as you say," the Queen smiled slightly.

"Good. I'll make visits to the palace if that is all right. It will be better for you if you do not have to travel," the doctor smiled.

"Absolutely, doctor. We'll look forward to seeing you next week. Come on, now Fae, let's get you home. Some hot tea will help," Fiyero gave her shoulders a squeeze and then he helped her up. They thanked the doctor and he waved to them as they climbed back into the carriage. On the way back to the palace, the Vinkun was lost in thought and they sat quietly together. Perhaps it was time to call in the medicine man.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later, at the border shared between the County of Oz and Munchkinland a group gathered in the early evening moonlight. Fiyero and Elphaba had set down an open border policy, allowing free travel and the movement of goods between all counties in the Ozian territory which included Munchkinland despite their hostility.

"With no one here to guard the border we can slip in unnoticed," the leader of the group, and former Lollipop Guild member, Demir announced from their hiding spots among the trees.

"This Winkie isn't too bright is he?" Ejder, his second in command, smirked.

"Never underestimate a Vinkun leader, Ejder. They are wise and very experienced when it comes to protecting their tribe, no matter who it consists of. Send two of the men back for reinforcements. By the time we breech the capital city, they will not be able to form a force large enough to repel us," Demir reminded him. Quickly, the man nodded and signaled to the scouts what their task was.

"Forward!" The commander ordered as the group formed ranks and walked down the road heading toward the Emerald City. Much as the Romans had done, all roads in the Ozian County led to the Emerald City and within three days, they would be in striking distance of their target, the Emerald Palace.

"Oh Oz, my back," Elphaba said as Sophia helped her up for her dinner. Upon returning to the Palace, she'd been taken to the bedroom which her husband and she shared and Fiyero had promised her he'd join her shortly but he did not tell her what he was up to and she didn't ask as Liir had interrupted them. Now it was two days later, and he had a meeting with someone right before dinner.

"I am sorry, my Queen but sitting at the table will be easier for your digestion," her friend told her.

"I know but the fact that all my weight is up front means I tend to hunch and me sitting down for a month like this will do nothing for it," the Queen sighed as she gingerly sat herself down.

"Shall I call for the doctor?" Sophia asked.

"Yes perhaps he can help me with this. I would just like the pain to go away," Elphaba smiled.

"Right away," Sophia smiled and exited the room.

"You've been quiet," Elphaba turned to her son, whom had begged to eat with his mother.

"Are you ok Momma?" The boy asked the look on his face one of concern.

"I'll be fine Liir. Do not worry," she smiled and reached over to him and he leapt from his chair and tried to put his little arms around her large midsection. She bent over slightly and put her head on top of his.

"It's going to be ok, Liir. Momma would never say it was if it wasn't," she tried to calm him down. He was a perceptive child, whose magical powers had seemed to fade as he grew older. At first, Glinda thought it was a good thing as then no one would have had to explain something that none of them could explain but now they had seemingly completely vanished which worried both the blonde and his mother.

"There are the two people I love," Fiyero broke the moment as he entered the bedroom. "Daddy!" Liir left his mother's embrace and jumped into his father's arms.

"Did you get bigger since this afternoon?" His father teased him.

"No," Liir giggled.

"Maybe you need to eat then before it gets cold. A strong warrior always prepares himself for anything," Fiyero reminded him as he set his son down. Liir ran over and quickly started tucking into his food.

"Fae," he whispered before settling his lips on hers. Liir made a noise which made them separate.

"You ok over there?" Fiyero asked and his son nodded before continuing to eat.

"Something is troubling you, I can tell," she whispered. He nodded and looked toward his son. What they had to discuss would need to be out of the range of their son. She nodded and the trio resumed their dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yero, I don't know about this," Elphaba said as she was resting as comfortably as she could in bed and he was pacing the floor. Liir had been sent to bed and Sophia had told them that Doctor Dobucki would be there first thing in the morning.

"Do you doubt the tradition or his capabilities?" Fiyero asked.

"My biggest concern would be the modern condition. Even your people no longer have a nomadic lifestyle. Can a man trained in the ancient ways make a decision based on a modern condition? I never have doubted you before but when it comes to the safety of our unborn child, I am very concerned," the green-skinned woman shook her head.

"I know and I love you for it, Fae, but he may be the best person to help us. A second opinion can never hurt," Fiyero persisted.

"Once again you have boxed me into a corner. Very well, but on one condition, we do not tell Doctor Dobucki. The man deserves our respect and without him, we would be in trouble," she put her foot down and he nodded.

"As you wish. I'll go fetch him," Fiyero smiled and quickly left the room. Elphaba sighed. Sometimes tradition blinded a person to the changing world around them. She could only hope that between the two men, her unborn baby would be born without much trouble.

"Fae may I introduce İshak, medicine man to my father," Fiyero broke her train of thought by entering the room with a hobbled old man who walked with a cane. His long white hair was braided behind him and his long white beard braided in front. The cane he used for support was knobby and bent much like he was.

"I appreciate your long journey here sir. I hope that it did not trouble you much," Elphaba was concerned for his well-being after getting a good look at him.

"The journey is all part of the great prophesy. I am surprised that I am called upon now though," his cryptic answer made the pregnant woman look at her husband.

"It is my guess your father did not pass along to you what I told him all those many years ago. It was foretold to me by my father that a green skinned woman would enter this world and be forced a life of power for which she could never fully understand. She would marry a scarecrow and be the one to relieve the oppression that all of Oz was under but she would pay a heavy price. Our world would be plunged into darkness and only the first born of this woman could save us," at this Elphaba shook her head.

"İshak, what do you mean? This is to be our second child. I told you that," Fiyero was confused by the man's behavior.

"A second child was never foretold. I fear for the well-being of both your wife and unborn daughter," the medicine man said.

"Daughter but you just said…" Elphaba started but he cut her off.

"What is coming, I cannot stop but I can only save those who will listen," İshak told them. Fiyero immediately went to his wife's side and pulled her hand into his.

"We will listen," he promised. Suddenly Cengiz burst into the room, Elphaba jumped at the surprise, and a sudden pain shot through her back. She cried out in agony and Fiyero tried to help her.

"Go my King. Your cousin has troubling news," İshak shooed him away while he looked at the Queen's back.

"I am sorry Cousin but I have news you must hear immediately," Cengiz said.

"What is it?" Fiyero did not bother to hide his annoyance at the interruption.

"I have intelligence that the Munchkins are amassing an army. They are headed toward our border," his cousin quickly explained.

"What?" Fiyero didn't believe him.

"He speaks the truth," İshak said. Fiyero didn't want, couldn't believe it.

"It seems they have been very industrious the last few months," Cengiz told him as he handed him the piece of paper in his hand.

"My friends in the sky described a scene like this leaving the Munchkin capital earlier this evening. We have four maybe five days until they arrive in the Emerald City should they go unchallenged," his cousin continued as Fiyero looked at the sketch. The Munchkins had outfitted small horses with metal armor, built cannons, and armed their men with weapons.

"You have less time than you think," İshak said.

"There is no way they can reach us sooner," Cengiz argued.

"Two things you must do and do quickly," İshak ignored him and continued, "First you must prepare your wife. The baby comes now or she does not come at all. Second, prepare your troops; you have three days at best before the first Munchkins arrive. If the troops should reach the city uncontested, your family will be exterminated and our one chance of salvation destroyed."


	5. Chapter 5

At first, no one moved until Elphaba let out a scream. At that point, Fiyero told his cousin to get the troops prepared while he tended to his wife.

"We'll need a professional. I have not delivered a baby in some time and this one is under stress. She is pushing on your wife's spine and I fear she is turned the wrong way," İshak said. Quickly Fiyero went out into the hall where he slammed into Sophia, who had been running to reach the room upon hearing the Queen scream.

"You must get the doctor right away!" He told her as he helped her up. She nodded and ran off down the hall. The Vinkun headed back into the room to find İshak had his hands on his wife's now exposed belly. He was feeling around as if he could find something that way.

"What is going on?" Fiyero asked seeing his wife's dress ripped and the old man's hands all over her.

"The slight fluid buildup in your wife's chest will become worse and her breathing will be labored. The air getting to the baby will be insufficient due to her position and irreversible damage will occur which in turn will cause the infant to die in her womb before she is ready to be born. The pressure on your wife's spine will increase and infection will set in as the baby begins to rot. If we do not induce the process now, both your wife and baby will die. The prophesy is never wrong but it can be if I can change the outcome of this event. We may have a chance to rewrite the hand that fate dealt us," İshak told him as Elphaba let out another scream as the baby's foot impacted with her spine.

"How are we going to induce? The baby isn't due for another month," Fiyero asked as he grabbed hold of Elphaba's hand and held it tight, trying to calm her with his words and his lips upon her forehead.

"You leave that up to me," İshak said. He carefully left out the reason for all of this, not wanting to scare the parents. The daughter that was on her way was as powerful as her mother, which explained the potent kicks, as she struggled to free herself from the cord wrapped around her neck.

"What is going on?" Doctor Dobucki asked as he arrived with his wife and his medical instruments.

"Help me induce her Doctor. I will explain all when this is over," İshak told him. The Doctor hesitated to do anything as he did not know this man suddenly giving him orders but Elphaba let out a scream and he immediately went into his bag looking for the compound he carried with him. He went to Elphaba and had her drink the usual amount he'd give. Suddenly the green skinned woman calmed.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Give it a minute," Doctor Dobucki smiled slightly and out his hand on her stomach to feel the baby.

"You had better give me all the details and I want nothing held back. A baby this young has very little chance of survival," he said to the old man.

"She has zero chance if we wait any longer," İshak countered. Dobucki looked as though he was going to argue when Elphaba said.

"Later gentlemen, I believe I wet the bed," Quickly Dobucki checked.

"She is correct. Now when you feel a contraction, you know what to do," the doctor smiled as İshak continued to press his hands around, in order to turn the child. Elphaba nodded and did as she was told. They worked in relative silence with the exception of the pregnant woman's screams as she pushed the in distress child toward freedom.

Down the hall, Liir tried to escape Sophia's grasp. He could hear his mother in trouble and he wanted to help but the nursemaid refused to let him. She had promised he could see his mother soon but suddenly the castle fell into silence. There was nothing for a few minutes and Sophia prayed to the Unnamed God that everything was all right.


	6. Chapter 6

Liir broke free of Sophia grasp and ran down the hall. The nursemaid immediately took after him but he had gained a big lead and he wasn't about to slow down. The door to his parents' room swung open and two men that Liir did not recognize were carrying something as they rushed out of the room. He ignored them and rushed in looking for his mother.

"Mama!" He cried out at the scene before him. There was blood on the bed and his father was lying next to the green skinned woman, trying to comfort his mother.

"Liir!" Fiyero was the first to speak.

"Mama!" He ignored his father and rushed to his mother's side.

"I'm here, baby. It's ok," she held out her hand to him and he rushed to her. She pulled him into the side of the bed and held him close.

"Your Majesties! I'm so sorry!" Sophia rushed in and froze.

"Sophia it is all right," Elphaba smiled slightly. The nursemaid could tell that she wasn't getting the whole story but she knew with Liir there, she wouldn't.

"Liir, I need you to go with Sophia. You listen to her like you listen to me. Do you understand?" His mother asked.

"But Mama…" he protested.

"I promise everything will be ok. Just go with her," Elphaba pulled him close and bent down to kiss the top of his head.

"Yes Mama," he said, his tone did not hide how upset he was.

"Mama loves you," she told him and Sophia quickly escorted the young boy out.

"Yero, I'm so afraid," Elphaba turned to her husband.

"They will take good care of her, don't you worry. I'll get someone and we'll get you all cleaned up so when she comes back, you can hold her," Fiyero smiled and leaned in, placing a sweet kiss upon her lips. She nodded and he quickly went to fetch someone.

Meanwhile, Doctor Dobucki and İshak worked to help the little baby girl breathe down the hall inside the nursery. She had fortunately come out correctly but the oxygen had been cut off for a few minutes and they were not sure if the little one would develop right.

"There is something restricting her airways inside. We've cleared her mouth and the cord is gone but yet…" Dobucki was confused as he massaged the chest of the baby hoping to clear whatever blocked it.

"Roll her over and press on her stomach," İshak said. Dobucki did so and the little one vomited.

"Ah," the poor doctor said as he looked at his shoes. The baby cried and İshak took her in his arms. She was still a mess but he cooed to her and she settled down.

"Get me a wet cloth. We'll get her cleaned up," the medicine man said.

"For being born so early, she is very big," Dobucki shook his head as he went to the table and soaked a cloth.

"Yes she is. That is a good sign but she still must be monitored. We cannot assume she is out of the woods yet," İshak nodded as the doctor came over and helped him clean her up.

"You are right. I will stay with her and the Queen to keep an eye on them. But first I deserve an explanation. How did you know what you knew and who exactly are you?" Dobucki asked.

"I am Medicine Man to my Vinkun King. For centuries, our people relied on our skills to protect them. Now I am only one of the few that remain. The King had me come in after your diagnosis," İshak explained as he comforted the little one.

"Then it is good to have your assistance. I am more of a traditionalist myself but I will take the help of nontraditional means anytime. Especially if they prove to be right," Dobucki smiled.

"I appreciate your help Doctor. Our royal family has much at stake in the coming war. We need everyone we can muster for the forces of good," the medicine man told him. The doctor was confused by what the man had said but his confusion was short lived as he heard a shout out in the hallway. They both ducked out of the room and found three soldiers running down the halls.

"What happened?" Dobucki asked.

"Our scout has been wounded. He just fell off his horse outside the gates," one of the men explained.

"İshak you take the little one to the Queen. I'll go see if I can help. Tell King Fiyero what has happened," the medical doctor said before running after the men.


	7. Chapter 7

"How bad is it?" Fiyero asked as the surgeon, who had been called in after Doctor Dobucki had done his best. It was now morning and despite the bright sunshine, things were not looking so cheery.

"It is not looking good your Majesty. He has two bullet wounds, one to the arm and the other to his lower leg. It is amazing he made it back at all. From what I understand the poor man that was with him is dead. What he was able to say was that they encountered a Munchkin force of about twenty men. They shot a few but being vastly outnumbered, his partner was killed early and he attempted to flee back toward the capital," Doctor Vasiri explained.

"Where did they encounter these men?" The King asked.

"About a day's ride from here," Vasiri said.

"Do what you can for him Doctor. We're going to need all the help we can get," Fiyero nodded and left the man to do his work. Heading back down the hall, he bumped into his cousin, Cengiz.

"I have just seen your wife and child. You are very lucky Cousin," Cengiz smiled.

"Let us hope our luck continues. The Munchkins will be here soon and we do not have enough manpower to protect the city," the former Gale Force soldier shook his head.

"I have setup a perimeter as requested and evacuations of non-necessary personnel have begun. The draft has been issued and all available men of the proper age are being fitted for uniforms and trained as quickly as possible," his cousin informed him.

"That is not much comfort considering most of them are farmers, shopkeepers, and teenagers. They do not know how to fight," Fiyero muttered.

"Give them a chance. You may be surprised by what they can do when faced with protecting everything dear to them," Cengiz pointed out.

"I want my wife and children out of here before those Munchkins arrive. I will not have them harmed," the King said.

"I'll leave you to be the one who tells Elphaba that. I'm liable to lose a body part," his cousin told him before leaving to check on the troops' progress. Fiyero knew it would be an uphill battle with his wife and despite it being dangerous to travel after just giving birth it was necessary for her to be safe somewhere else. He could not stand the thought of the Munchkins getting their hands on her.

"You must do me a very large favor Sophia. You must take Liir and my daughter and get out of the Emerald City. I'm sure Sargent Balac has already told you to go," Elphaba said to her faithful maid as she helped her pack up what the baby would need for a safe trip. They were working quickly in the nursery and Sophia was due on the next carriage out.

"Shouldn't you be going with them?" Sophia asked.

"I must stay here and help Fiyero. After all I am most likely the target of this attack. They have never once tried to hide their contempt of me and this would be their opportunity to get rid of me. If I flee they will follow. I cannot do that to my children. Raise them as your own, should something happen to me," the Queen told her.

"But Elphaba…" the name escaped her lips and she immediately realized she should not have said it. Expecting backlash of some sort she was surprised to find herself enveloped in a hug.

"I think of you as a sister. You are the best one to care for my children as I know you love them as much as I do. Please do this for me," Elphaba said.

"I will do it," Sophia hugged her back. They stood there for a few moments before Fiyero burst into the room.

"Pack your things Fae," he said.

"Not a chance in Hell," she told him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Our cover is blown! We either pick up our pace or we wait for our reinforcements," Ejder turned to his commanding officer as they marched on.

"We stop now and they will be able to amass a force to repel us," Demir countered.

"Then we must pick up the pace!" Ejder shouted.

"Night is falling; we will be there by morning. They will not escape us and you will do as you are told," Demir yelled at his second in command. The rest of the group watched in interest as their commanders argued. The Munchkins were never much of a fighting force due to their size but their tenacity would lead them provided they could agree.

"Gentlemen, might I suggest that we adjourn for the evening. Surely if we wish to attack, we should be well rested," Günhan, one of the men, said.

"He is right. Lets find a safe place to rest and in the morning we head for glory," Demir nodded. Quickly the rest of the group headed for the trees and the safety of their branches. Sleeping off of the ground, in a foreign territory, was always a good idea. As they climbed into the trees, Ejder stayed behind, claiming the need to use the restroom. When all the others turned to give him some privacy, he ducked off down the Yellow Brick Road. He would show them all what it meant to fight for the Munchkin way of life.

Meanwhile, at the palace, Fiyero and Elphaba duked it out about whether she should stay. He didn't want her to and she wasn't having any of it. Sergeant Balac interrupted them by opening the door to their room.

"Your Majesties, I have a request. A bit of a crazy one but…" he trailed off as Fiyero rounded on the man.

"Sergeant, what is it? We are on the brink of war with an enemy that will never stop. Munchkins are notoriously tenacious and if the want something, they'll get it," the King was incredibly frazzled.

"If the Queen will not go with her children, I will. I refuse to allow my wife to be the only one protecting the heirs to the throne," the soldier put his foot down and Fiyero cooled his anger.

"You are right and if you were not one of my best men, I would let you go but…" he started.

"You must let him go, Yero. It is for the good of our little ones. He would love them as their own," Elphaba spoke up.

"You would be wise to not send them away," İshak entered the room and everyone turned to him.

"The prophesy states that the first born could save us. Liir is the one it means. Without him here, the kingdom falls," İshak told them.

"He has no powers anymore. He lost them some time ago. How we he save us?" Elphaba asked.

"The prophesy doesn't say how he will do it, he will just do it," the medicine man said.

"Bring my son to me," Elphaba told them.

"Do you think this is wise?" Fiyero asked.

"Do you wish for there to be a kingdom?" The Vinkun man wanted to know. Fiyero looked to his wife; there he found a look that did not cross her face often, a look of uncertainty. She was busy trying to give his traditional way of life have a say while attempting to save her children from the ugliness of war that was on their doorstep. He wished he could have embraced her in that moment when Sophia brought the children in.

"Liir you and I have to talk," Elphaba smiled and took her son into her arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Edjer smirked to himself as he stood on the roof of an abandoned apartment building. Their surprise attack had been blown but Demir would be arriving around noon and the enemy would see them coming. Now he was here as the morning sun peaked out behind the distant mountains and no one knew about it. No doubt the guards he'd knocked unconscious had woken up much before now but the streets were empty suggesting they did not bring it up to their superiors.

"This is quite the distance from the Palace," he muttered to himself. Still it was his best opportunity as after the war with the ERA the King and Queen had refused to allow new buildings within three hundred feet of the Palace walls. Scanning the walls, looking for a point of entry, Edjer discovered that all the gates were heavily guarded and the parapets were as well. They seemed content to leave the rest of the city to destruction. Then he saw something that caught his eye. A woman dressed in a large white poofy dress, travelling inside a bubble.

"They have called upon Queen Glinda for help," he cocked an eyebrow surprised to not see troops in the distance. If they had called upon their mighty ally, then why would she have not brought reinforcements?

"Drop your weapon!" A voice shouted from behind him and Edjer whirled around. There stood a Corporal in the Ozian Army. His brilliant green uniform would have made it hard to find a hiding place but he had still managed to sneak up on him.

"I said drop your weapon!" The soldier ordered.

"All right," Edjer dropped his gun.

"Put your hands on your head!" The Munchkin slowly did as he was told.

"Get down on your knees!" Again doing as he was told, Edjer desperately searched for a way out. He had a knife but it was sheathed in his waistband and his backup pistol was at his ankle. The man in front of him held his rifle steady as though he had no intention of getting any closer.

"Now what?" The Munchkin challenged. It was at that point, the soldier swung the butt of his rifle and jammed it into Edjer's skull. The invader fell limp and the Corporal quickly secured his hands before heading with his captive back to the Palace.

"Glinda!" Elphaba rushed to her friend and gave her a hug as the white witch walked into the Council Room. This uncharacteristic move threw the blonde a little off balance.

"Elphie, what is going on? The Owl didn't give me much to go on after the General's request," her friend said.

"Are the troops on their way?" Fiyero asked, holding his young unnamed daughter in his arms.

"With all haste, I cast a spell on the horses so that they would ride faster, by nightfall, they should be here," Glinda explained.

"Let us hope we can hold them off until then," the Vinkun sighed. They were interrupted when Sergeant Nizam walked into the room.

"Your Majesties, one of my men has captured a Munchkin, near the Palace," the soldier said.

"How is that possible? The road to the city is guarded by scouts, surely upon seeing him they would have captured him," Fiyero wanted to know.

"I have no answer for that but we thought you might like to question him," Nizam told him.

"Yes, very well. Have all the men report back inside the Palace walls. No doubt the Munchkins will be here soon," the King nodded and handed the baby over to Elphaba. She smiled slightly and then turned back to Glinda who was trying to put the pieces together.

"The Munchkins are coming and the medicine man thinks Liir can save us. I need your help. Liir doesn't remember having powers or even how to use them," the green-skinned woman said.

"Then let's get to work," the blonde nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

"Why are the Munchkins attacking the Emerald City?" Fiyero asked. He figured he knew the answer already but it never hurt to ask.

"We were oppressed by her sister and don't want the Wicked Witch of the West getting any ideas," Edjer smirked. The man was chained to the floor outside the cells in the palace basement and he would have made a terrific punching bag as the Vinkun King's blood boiled at the use of the term, Wicked Witch. However he tried to control himself from lashing out and hitting the man and continued questioning him.

"We have been nothing but kind to the Munchkins since we took power. Why is it you have not been able to return our extension of friendship?" Fiyero demanded.

"Once a Wicked Witch always a Wicked Witch. She cannot be trusted and those who align with her cannot be trusted either. No longer will the Munchkins suffer under anyone's rule and no longer we will stand by and watch as tyrants try to subvert our freedom," the invader told him.

"What are you on? Who has been feeding the Munchkins these lies?" The King wanted to know.

"How dare you call our great and powerful leader a liar!" Edjer tried to lunge at Fiyero but Sergeant Nizam hit him with the butt of his rifle and he crumpled to the floor.

"Lock him up," the King heaved a sigh. Quickly two corporals grabbed the captive and threw him into one of the nearby cells.

"Perhaps those diplomatic letters you sent to The Great Munchkin Ozkan, never made it to their destination," Nizam shook his head.

"Or they were received and completely twisted. My guess is that Ozkan is out to bring the Munchkins back from their brink of destruction they brought on themselves. I mean let's face it, after the death of Nessarose and the Wizard, they fell into a state much like my home country did. The only reason the Vinkus now thrives is because Faromeer is a great man. Ozkan is looking for someone to blame and he picked Fae," Fiyero heaved another sigh.

"Well either way, he has brought us back to the brink of war within five years of the last one," the Sergeant pointed out.

"Let us hope that we can outlast them. At least this time we had enough warning to evacuate. We should get back to my wife and Glinda," the King said. Quickly the two headed back upstairs, hoping that the two women had more luck.

"She's beautiful Elphie," Glinda smiled at the yet to be named baby.

"I'm so relieved," Elphaba smiled back.

"Are you serious? Between you and Fiyero, all your children will be gorgeous," the White Witch giggled.

"She isn't green and she's healthy, that's all I care about," her friend said. Glinda nodded and turned back to Liir who was happily playing with his toys.

"Should we give it a shot?" Elphaba asked.

"Might as well," Glinda shrugged.

"Liir, can you give me your toy without handing it to me?" His mother wondered. He nodded and smiled as he scrunched up his face. Slowly but surely the little wooden block lifted itself off the floor and floated toward Elphaba.

"Looks like the spell worked," Glinda could barely contain her excitement.


	11. Chapter 11

The Munchkins marched ever closer to the Emerald City. Once again they met with no resistance and Demir began to dread their arrival. Either there was a trap waiting for them or something worse. Edjer's desertion had caused the group to become unsettled. He had completely destroyed any chance they had left of slipping into the city unnoticed. Demir knew Edjer and his lack of patience would get them into trouble. The only good thing about it was the reinforcements were only a few hours behind them. Their bulk slowed them but from the reconnaissance done it appeared the Emerald City dwellers did not have anything that could combat their new weapons.

"What are we do to Commander?" Günhan asked quietly as he walked beside Demir. He had been promoted in Edjer's absence.

"We do what we were trained to do. Attack and do not retreat. I can only hope Edjer has managed to stay strong and not reveal our attack strategy under the torture, he is no doubt enduring," Demir told him.

"We do not know if he was captured," Günhan pointed out.

"Oh I know him. He's not that bright. He's in custody or he's dead," Demir shook his head.

"Would it be better to wait for the reinforcements? Should we arrive and find the entrance to the city heavily guarded we will perish before they get to us," Günhan was hoping he'd hear something he liked from his commander.

"It would delay the attack. We are only to infiltrate and set the charges which we carry. Upon the reinforcements arriving, we blow them and then all hell breaks loose," Demir would not back down. He would not be the one responsible for the failed attack. The Great Munchkin would have his head but not before he suffered at the hands of Ozkan's right hand man, Erman. There was a reason the man's name meant rotted bones and if one could avoid him, one did.

"As you wish," Günhan nodded. They would no doubt meet their untimely ends but somehow Günhan felt that Ozkan knew this. His thoughts went to his family back home and he sighed. He would see them again just not in this lifetime.

"How'd you do it?" Fiyero asked after entering the bedroom and seeing Liir levitating items.

"We cast a remembrance spell. It isn't always known to work on young people, seeing as they don't forget much, but it seems Liir, took to it," Glinda smiled at him. The King walked over to his wife who was busying breastfeeding their daughter.

"Will that spell damage him in any way?" He asked.

"No. I just hope the memories stay with him," Elphaba sighed.

"Have you thought up a name?" He wondered.

"I have not. I feel terrible but we've been a bit consumed with trying to get Liir's skills up to the level they were before. I'm not sure we can do it," the worry in her voice was evident and Fiyero pulled her head close and kissed her temple.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," he tried to reassure her.

"Any idea what is going on with the Munchkins?" Glinda asked from her spot on the floor with Liir. The young tot was really getting the hang of levitating items and creating little energy balls.

"Nizam would you care to give us your military opinion?" Fiyero asked.

"Yes, your Majesty. We believe that Ozkan, the Munchkin leader, has been filling the Munchkins' heads with lies. Now they fight for him in order to save their way of life without realizing it was never threatened in the first place. This makes them very dangerous as they will fight to their dying breath to save their homeland. We could see them committing suicide if that means taking out Ozian soldiers with them," Nizam explained.

"Good heavens," Glinda went a little pale.

"Then what do you suggest?" Elphaba asked.

"Everyone to stay inside the Palace walls. They are our best line of defense. We can repel them with our archers and hot oil. The catapults are in good working order so we may be able to defend ourselves against those cannons," the Sergeant said.

"Why is it we don't have cannons?" Glinda wanted to know.

"The Wizard ruled all and his magic was feared by those who would try to oppose him. Cannons were never necessary given our geological isolation and the Wizards reputation. My guess is that the Munchkins must have had some help from outside of Oz. The Dominions of the Nome King could have sent instructions. They are more technologically advanced," Nizam pointed out.

"But no one crosses the Deadly Desert, the Vinkus, the Emerald City, and into Munchkinland unless they know exactly how to avoid contact. Nomes would stand out like you wouldn't believe," Fiyero shook his head.

"This may be true but flight over the Desert could not be ruled out. Large birds and even griffins can make the journey. Many fled upon Morrible's decree, perhaps they are still alive," the Sergeant said.

"It is all conjecture but make sure everyone is prepared," Elphaba told them.

"Yes you'd better because they are here," İshak said as he entered the room.


	12. Chapter 12

"I do not see any cannons or horses," Fiyero said from his position on the balcony off of the large dining room. It faced the main gates and there didn't seem to be anything to be seen.

"Their ground troops have infiltrated. Prepare your snipers," İshak told him.

"How is it you know that sir? The men at the gate had been found unconscious and were returned here. We have no one stationed at the gate," Nizam gave the old man a wary look.

"The prophesy?" Fiyero turned to the medicine man.

"It states that a few will win out against the many. Having done the math of when our friend in the basement arrived and the fact that we know him to be part of a group, they have undoubtedly waltzed through the front gate of the Emerald City and have begun their planned assault," İshak said.

"Again sir, I ask you how you would know that unless you have left the Palace walls," Nizam was uncomfortable with this man he did know and Fiyero quickly introduced him. The medicine man had great powers and he could certainly discern what was and what will happen.

"You think these men will somehow beat us inside this stronghold?" The sergeant asked.

"Throughout history smaller forces have overcome their larger opponents, what the prophesy calls for is not unusual. It would be wise to not let arrogance get in the way," İshak pointed out.

"I am not being arrogant. We are the smaller of the two forces but I find it highly irregular that relatively untrained men could go up against us before the bulk of their army arrives to help. Still I will position the snipers and we will try to cut them off at the pass as it were," Nizam was done and left the room.

"Prepare yourselves. The time for Liir's work is almost at hand," the medicine man warned.

"We're trying," Glinda smiled slightly but underneath she was frightened that too much would be asked of the little boy.

"Good. I will try to shake what I can out of our Munchkin in the basement. Hopefully he will tell me what we need to know about the forces invading the Emerald City," İshak said.

"How will you do that?" Elphaba wanted to know.

"The body is a funny thing, Queen Tiggular," with a wink the old man disappeared back through the doorway.

"I'd best get the generals together," Fiyero said. He quickly kissed Elphaba and took off. Then Glinda and her best friend, headed back to the children.

"I'm concerned about Liir," the blonde confessed.

"As am I. I thought this was all behind us," Elphaba shook her head.

"We must brace ourselves and hope that what little training he has had will help," Glinda tried to reassure both of them. Before her friend could respond, there was a gunshot.

"The snipers must have got one," Elphaba said, her eyes looking far off. It was hard to imagine the death of a Munchkin despite all the mistreatment she had endured. After all she was a Munchkin.

"There was another shot. You don't think these men are just…" another shot rang out but it shouted louder than those at the palace walls. Something in the pit of her stomach told her to run and Elphaba took off down the hall.

"Elphie!" Glinda started after her and while she was running another shot was fired.

"That Munchkin is loose! No one else would be shooting inside the palace!" The green-skinned one shouted. Glinda picked up speed and they reached the nursery. Elphaba turned to her best friend and said,

"You must protect my children. I have to warn Fiyero. Lock the door and hide." Glinda started to protest but her friend was halfway out the door when another shot rang out. There was a scream that Glinda knew to be her friend's. Without thinking she headed for the door but Liir was faster as he left his spot near the doorway and he shot out into the hallway. There was another gunshot and then silence.


	13. Chapter 13

There was shouting outside the War Room and Fiyero quickly left his seat the feeling in the pit of his stomach growing worse. He flung open the door and walked out into the hallway, his generals on his heels.

"What is going on?" He demanded of the men running down the hallway past him.

"There have been shots fired inside the Palace," one corporal answered as he continued to run. Vomit rose in his throat and it took all Fiyero had to force it back down. He took off running after the corporal and the generals quickly followed. Soon they reached the area where everyone congregated and he immediately recognized the area where they were, the nursery. The Vinkun pushed his way through the crowd of ten men and the sight before them almost made him throw up. Blood soaked the tile floor. The Munchkin laid dead, a bullet through his chest, not far away from a large puddle of blood. It wasn't his as the blood was too far away.

"No… No…." Fiyero made a push toward the nursery door but never reached there.

"My King!" Nizam grabbed him and held him back.

"Where is my family?" Fiyero growled.

"Daddy!" He heard Liir's voice from behind the door and instantly he knew his son was frightened.

"Let me pass!" Once again the King struggled against the muscle-bound sergeant in front of him.

"I cannot! Queen Glinda cannot have any distractions!" Nizam forcibly held him back. Suddenly there were shouts and everyone turned to see three soldiers carrying the body of İshak.

"Is he alive?" Fiyero's eyes grew large, he had forgotten about him, but a glimmer of hope arose. If anyone could help them it would be the medicine man.

"I am sorry My King, he is not. We were not in time. The Munchkin killed his guard and İshak," the lieutenant shook his head. More men behind him brought up the body of the dead guard.

"No," was the only word that slipped from Fiyero's lips. He grew weak at the knees and Nizam steadied him.

"Who killed the Munchkin?" He asked, growing a little sturdier. The emotional toll was getting to him, a side effect of having no emotions as a Scarecrow was to have them overload the senses. He thought he'd had them under control but every once in a while he did not.

"He was dead by the time the first man got here. Either the Queen or Glinda must have taken him out," Nizam explained.

"You must let me into the room!" Fiyero resumed his earlier request. Nizam was about to say "no" again when Glinda emerged from the room covered in blood. Liir was behind her and he raced to his father. Fiyero scooped him up and held him close.

"Fiyero…" the White Witch looked at him, this sad look on her face.

"No. She can't be…" he shook his head.

"You need to listen to me," Glinda started but she never got the chance. Fiyero set Liir down and raced into the room. The little boy tried to follow but Nizam held him back. There was no way she was gone. There was no way that she did not survive, not after all they'd been through. Blood soaked towels lay on the floor near her. He swallowed hard.

"Fae?" His voice was barely above a whisper. She did not respond and he moved closer, fear holding him back. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms again but fear of what could be was telling him something he didn't want to hear.

Glinda had to have used her magic. Why was there so much blood? Why wasn't Elphaba able to respond to him?

"Fae?" Again he prayed to the Unnamed God for her to answer. Then he heard something, but the volume was so low that he wasn't sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

"Yero?"


	14. Chapter 14

Not far outside the Palace Walls, Günhan took stock of his position in the abandoned apartment building, sitting beneath a window looking out toward the Emerald Palace. The Ozian Army had killed three of their small group as they had attempted to lay their charges. He did not know where the others were and he hoped they had survived. However he did not like their chances as it seemed the Ozian Army was well prepared. With no way to contact the reinforcements coming up behind them, Günhan feared that the snipers would do greater damage to the horses and cannon operators. The Great Munchkin Ozkan had not thought this through and more and more Günhan could see it. The Emerald Palace's walls were high and near impregnable with the use of ladders. If they were to have any success it would be at the gates with the cannons but the gates were faced away from the entrance they took on the Yellow Brick Road. Getting them into position would be an uphill battle unless they were efficient enough to blast through the thick stone walls.

"Günhan," a familiar voice from behind him made him look up.

"Demir," he was glad to see his friend entering the apartment but not so glad to see the wound in his right shoulder. Quickly he grabbed his pack and dug around for the meager medical supplies it contained.

"They were ready for us," Demir wheezed through the pain as he slumped to the floor.

"Yes well we knew they had to be. Their scouts got the word to them and then Edjer went rogue," Günhan pointed out as he pulled out the bottle of antiseptic.

"Yes but we had no knowledge they had snipers. They were picking men off at almost a hundred and fifty yards. Their Witch Queen must have enchanted their rifles. Ours are not so accurate," Demir shook his head and his friend poured some of the liquid onto the wound.

"It burns," the leader gritted his teeth.

"I'm not sure I can dig the bullet out but we need to be concerned about you bleeding to death," Günhan told him.

"Just pack it. We're dead men anyway. Ozkan sent us to our deaths and he knew it," Demir had accepted his fate.

"Well then we must do our best to prove him wrong. I'd like to see my children again," his friend said as he slowly applied pressure and wrapped the wound.

"You will my friend just not in this lifetime," the wording was ominous and Günhan's thoughts flashed back to Demir entering the apartment. How had he known where he was hiding up on the third floor? Quickly he backed away from his injured commander.

"What?" Demir asked, not moving from his spot on the floor.

"How did you know where to find me? We had no set plans other than to lay charges near the Palace walls," Günhan demanded.

"I was looking for supplies. I didn't know you were here," Demir said.

"You climbed up to the third floor with that wound? There are plenty of options on the lower floors for you to collect supplies," with that he pulled out his revolver.

"I couldn't open any of the doors and my wound prevents me using my dominant arm," his commander countered.

"You lie! You forget that I know you to be ambidextrous," Günhan didn't wait for an invitation and he shot Demir in the left shoulder, rendering both arms useless.

"Tell me who you are really working for!" The man shouted.

"I work for Ozkan as do you. Now put the weapon down before…" Demir never got a chance to finish. Günhan fired again, this time the bullet pierced through his heart. Quickly he grabbed the commander's pack and rifled through it. Inside he found an order from the great Ozkan himself. Demir had been hired to ensure that all the members of his squad didn't come back. They'd been selected to be removed. Causalities he could then blame on the Ozians. Claim that their intelligence had been poor and that they were brave men who had met unfortunate end at the hands of their enemy. It was an attempt to keep the military move in the good graces of the ones back home. Günhan began to wonder if the troops knew of the plan or if the plan had not been discussed. He wondered if when he tried to rejoin the others if he'd be executed. His only chance for survival now was to surrender.


	15. Chapter 15

Glinda held onto Liir who was crying for his parents. Fiyero had disappeared into the room twenty minutes ago and had yet to emerge. She'd tried to tell him what had happened but he had not given her the chance. Upon seeing that İshak was dead, she now feared for everyone even more. The medicine man had been guiding them and now they were running blind. Suddenly the doors to the room opened and there stood Fiyero holding his wife in his arms. She was clinging to him as though her life depended on it and in that moment everyone who knew her to be a strong person, worried even more about their beloved Queen.

"We need to get her to the infirmary," Fiyero said simply. Quickly the soldiers grabbed a liter, which had been brought to them while the King was occupied inside the nursery, and helped the King get Elphaba onto it.

"Get her under the care of the doctors as soon as you can," he commanded. Then he leaned down to her and gently kissed her forehead before whispering something to her. She briefly smiled and they were off. Then he ducked back inside, grabbing his baby daughter, and then indicating for everyone to follow him.

"Where is Mama going?" Liir asked Glinda.

"She's going to see the doctors. You did a very brave thing Liir," the blonde smiled and scooped him up into her arms. It made her miss her own son. He was safe back in Quadling Country, the nanny looking after him. She hoped that he would never have to do what Liir had done.

Once inside the War Room, Fiyero sat down, cradling his newborn daughter. She looked a lot like her mother minus the skin color and he hoped that his Fae would be all right.

"I know a lot has happened in a short time but we need to be prepared. I got word from the snipers that they've eliminated five threats but there is no way to tell how many more made it into the city," General Alalakamir explained.

"The enemy will be here shortly and my wife will not be able to help us. She is very weak from her injuries and they are compounded by the fact that she just gave birth not so long ago. I want every man to know who did this to her and I want them to take it out on the invaders," Fiyero said, his tone surprisingly even.

"I think they will not have a problem with that Your Highness," Alalakamir nodded.

"Good. Now the enemy will be arriving shortly and we must be prepared to defend our city at all costs. Give everyone their assignments and I will join you shortly," Fiyero told them. Everyone nodded in agreement and quickly went about the room, colleting what they need when a Corporal rushed into the room holding a Munchkin hostage.

"My King!" He quickly bowed.

"What is this Corporal Swartz?" Fiyero asked, priding himself on remembering the young man's name. He had taken the time to know all of his men and he was glad that something was working out today.

"This Munchkin has surrendered and I offer him to you as a present," Swartz smiled.

"Your Highness, I must tell you something," the Munchkin spoke and Fiyero was about to lose his cool for the man spoke out of turn when the invader got down on his knees and said,

"I do not wish to die for the likes of Ozkan." Fiyero froze.

"Will you die for me? Will you join us in aiding the fight to protect the Emerald City?" What the King asked was treason but the Munchkin did not object.

"Ozkan sent me to my death, I will do whatever it takes to stay alive and to protect my family,"

"What is your name?" Fiyero wanted to know.

"Günhan," was the reply.

"Tell me everything and perhaps I will spare you," the Vinkun wondered if it was a trap. Not caring whether it was or not, Günhan began to tell everyone everything. About half way through, the sounds of trumpets reached their ears.

"The enemy is here," Fiyero said.


	16. Chapter 16

"You have to understand Your Highness. All what these men have been told is a lie. Some are rabid and will follow Ozkan to the very end but others should not die for his crimes," the Munchkin pleaded with Fiyero from their spot on the Palace Wall. The Vinkun looked at him and he could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"I understand your fears Günhan but I cannot ask my soldiers to try to pick them out. If they fire the first shot, we must retaliate. I will not allow my people to be slaughtered. I have reinforcements on the way from Quadling Country. They are loyal to me as they are loyal to Queen Glinda. They will not hesitate to clean up whatever mess is left," Fiyero said, watching the Munchkin army preparing to break down the main gates to the city which had been closed.

"I know you are in a difficult spot, but there are innocent men about to die for a despot that gave them no choice. It was war or be labeled a traitor and executed along with your family. He does not publicize this but I know it to be true. My neighbors were murdered because my friend did not want to join the war effort," Günhan explained.

"Then I will try to be diplomatic," Fiyero nodded understanding the man's frustration. He quickly signaled to Sergeant Balac who nodded and raised a white flag, in the sign of truce. Shouting began to occur amongst the troops and a man in a uniform covered with metals on top a large horse, pushed through the crowd. He waved to the men at the first cannon and they raised a flag as well. Upon seeing the white flag, Fiyero told Günhan to stay where he was and he headed down to the city gates along with Sergeant Nizam.

"Do you think this wise sir?" The Sergeant asked.

"I think if we can avoid bloodshed, we should," Fiyero nodded.

"I agree but how do we know Günhan is telling the truth?" Nizam wanted to know.

"This may sound silly but I saw the way he looked at me as pleaded for his countrymen. He's seen more than he's telling and none of it was good. He's seen battle before," the King reassured him. Nizam nodded. War was something one never forgot. The main gate door was opened and the man with the shiny uniform walked inside.

"I am King Fiyero of Oz. What do you want with us?" The Vinkun asked.

"I am General Fizir and I am here by the order of the Great Munchkin Ozkan. If you surrender now, I can promise your men's safety," the man was very ill-mannered despite his small stature.

"If anything, you have invaded our country and it is you who should be begging for my forgiveness. I will not hesitate to use whatever force is necessary to protect my country and its people," Fiyero told him.

"Then prepare for war sir. The Great Ozkan will not allow for surrender," Fizir said.

"You would rather listen to the ravings of a madman than to save your troops?" The King asked.

"If that is what must be done to protect the Munchkin way of life then I have no choice," the General told him. He turned on his heels and was back out the door. Nizam shut it behind him and quickly the two started to head back to the safety of the Palace walls when they heard the cheers go up from the Munchkins. They were ready for war. Fiyero gritted his teeth and waved to Balac who in turn ordered the snipers to open fire.

"May the Unnamed God have mercy on their souls," Nizam shook his head.

"May he have mercy on all our souls. Many will die today and it will be because they don't have to," Fiyero said as they entered the Palace grounds.

From above Günhan watched as the Munchkins ducked for cover behind anything they could find. Many went down in the first volley, having no warning or chance. He shook his head, knowing that the General must not have given the King the chance to explain the situation. It was then that Balac, from behind his own rifle, shot the General, killing him instantly. Chaos erupted below and the Sergeant ordered the Ozian army to cease fire.


	17. Chapter 17

Meanwhile in the infirmary, Elphaba moved in and out of consciousness, running a fever around one hundred and four degrees, her breathing shallow. Glinda sat nearby holding onto Baby No Name and watching Liir, who at first would not sit near her, wanting to be with his mother, sitting next to her. The White Witch prayed to anyone that was listening, her friend would be ok. Elphaba's body had suffered two major traumas inside of a very short period of time and her heart was not taking to it kindly.

Glinda had tried to explain to Fiyero what had happened but there really hadn't been time. He didn't know that for the third time in her life the green skinned one had been brought back from the dead. Glinda thanked her lucky stars that the spell had even worked, never mind the fact that she had to perform it three times before Elphaba stirred and air rushed into her lungs.

"Queen Glinda, I must speak with you," Doctor Vasiri said as he approached with a nurse.

"Of course," she nodded as she handed the baby to the nurse and walked away watching Liir as she went.

"I've done all I can do to help Queen Elphaba but she is not out of the woods yet. I know that you say you brought her back and I do not question that but I need you to go over the wound she suffered before you used the spell again," he told her.

"Yes of course, I went out into the hallway and found she'd been shot in the chest. I pulled her into the nursery and tried to stabilize her as the healing spell would not work as intended unless she was stabilized," she started.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't it work?" Vasiri interrupted her.

"I have only performed it on someone who was breathing regularly and had been helped before. Elphie always took the more difficult cases because she is more powerful. I didn't want the spell sealing up something improperly. I packed the wound with towels, blankets, whatever I could find in an attempt to stop the bleeding and then she died. I quickly recited the healing spell she'd taught me but it didn't work. It took me two more tries before she was breathing again," Glinda explained. Suddenly the look on the doctor's face shifted. Then he said,

"We need to operate!" He left her and quickly rushed off to find a nurse and the surgical team.

"What? Why do you need to do that?" She asked, chasing after him.

"I'll explain later," Vasiri promised before the nurse who was carrying the baby handed the child back to Glinda. The White Witch returned to her previous seat to find Liir incredibly upset. She tried to calm him as she wracked her brain trying to figure out what the doctor knew that she didn't.

"I hate cutting her open like this but we have no choice," Vasiri said to Doctor Dobucki who was assisting.

"I don't like it very much either but if what you say is true then we have no choice," the doctor nodded. Carefully, Vasiri cut into Elphaba's green flesh. Immediately both doctors noted a rancid smell.

"She has a massive infection caused by a foreign object," the surgeon said.

"It can't be the bullet can it?" Dobucki wanted to know.

"No, it's something else that was introduced," Vasiri explained. He quickly peeled back the flesh and found a lumpy substance that did not belong just underneath the ribs. He moved his hand up underneath them and looked around.

"In her effort to save her friend, Queen Glinda did not remember to remove all the objects from the path of the wound. There is something…" the surgeon felt around her organs and tried to ascertain the extent of the damage.

"Good Unnamed God," a nurse breathed as she handed him an instrument which enabled him to spread the ribs apart.

"It's a baby blanket. It's been woven into the lungs that were damaged. The Queen could not breathe until the lung was sealed back up. It sealed itself around the blanket," Vasiri deftly cut the lung open and removed the entire blanket from the breathing organ. He found large amounts of pus and quickly removed it as well. He sewed up the lung and carefully put the ribs back into place.

"I think we may have saved her but only time will tell," he said as he closed her up.


	18. Chapter 18

Minutes after Balac had ordered the cease fire, the Munchkins had all ducked behind something for cover and soon sent up a white flag. Nizam turned to Fiyero who shook his head.

"It could be a trap," the Sergeant said.

"Hand me my rifle," Fiyero ordered. Quickly his trusty rifle was brought to him and Nizam grabbed his own weapon.

"Balac, should anything happen to us, you kill everything that moves down there, then send word to the Generals. Do you understand me?" The King asked.

"Yes sir," he nodded.

"Tell my wife and children that I loved them very much," Fiyero added in a low tone.

"Tell them yourself sir," Balac challenged. The Vinkun King smirked and quickly he and Nizam headed for the gates.

"What is going on?" Günhan asked as he left his perch near one of the wall's turrets and found Balac.

"Another attempt at peace, however if it is not successful, we will do what we must," the Sergeant explained.

"What of the wounded and the dead?" The Munchkin wanted to know.

"We'll have to see. With the General dead, hopefully they will come to their senses. The sun is close to setting and Queen Glinda's troops will be here soon," Balac pointed out. Günhan knew what he meant, should the reinforcements arrive the Munchkins would have little chance of survival, even with their bigger pieces of equipment, simply because they would be outnumbered. He nodded and turned to watch the events unfolding below.

"This is King Fiyero Tiggular of Oz. Lower your weapons and surrender or I will order my troops to open fire," he was no longer in the mood for games as he called through the main gates.

"I am Colonel Sheer-man. We accept those terms on the condition that we are treated as prisoners of war and not shot as we enter the city," a voice shouted back. Nizam whistled and from the Palace walls came a contingent of troops and horses who pulled carts, typically used for carrying hay, in order to have a method of prisoner transport. Fiyero opened the gates and pointed his rifle at the first Munchkin he saw.

"Lower your weapons or the truce is off," the King ordered. The sound of guns being thrown to the ground filled his ears and the troops moved in to secure the enemy. They were stripped of any remaining weapons and herded to the carts. Then the carts were moved inside the Palace Walls.

"Secure them wherever you find room. Bring me the Colonel once they've all been processed. We're going to have a little chat about Ozkan the Great Munchkin," Fiyero said.

"What do we do with the dead sir?" Nizam asked.

"They will bring disease as they begin to rot. Pile them in a cart and leave it outside the City gates. Let it be a warning to those who try anything stupid," the King told him.

"Yes sir," the Sergeant nodded and quickly set about getting men for the task. Günhan rushed up to Fiyero as he began to climb the Palace steps.

"What will you do with them?" He asked.

"I will return them to Ozkan by way of the army that is headed our way. You can join them or you can stay here but know if you choose to join them, you will be treated as a prisoner, no longer as my guest," Fiyero said brusquely as he continued inside the green walls hoping to hear good news about Elphaba.


	19. Chapter 19

"Daddy!" Liir jumped from his seat next to Glinda and rushed over to his father. Fiyero scooped him up, holding him tight.

"Have you been good for Miss Glinda?" He asked.

"Yes Daddy," the little boy nodded and squirmed in his father's arms. Fiyero set him down and then looked at Glinda. Liir sat down on the floor and picked up a toy that the nurse had brought him. They now sat outside the room in which Elphaba was trying to recover.

"How are you holding up?" He asked.

"I've been better," she smiled slightly. The Vinkun King heaved a sigh and took the seat next to the Good Witch.

"I'm sorry for all of this," he said.

"Why are you sorry?" Glinda looked at him confused.

"I've managed to pull Quadling Country into a war they did not sign up for; I've been so involved with trying to save Oz that I neglected you, my wife, and my children. Now I understand why my father seemed so distant," he looked exhausted. He had bags under his eyes as though he'd taken makeup lessons from a raccoon.

"Then let me apologize. I'm the reason, Elphie is barely hanging on. That spell that I cast worked but it also managed to heal a baby blanket inside her lung. The doctor removed it but the infection has caused her to be weak. If I try a healing spell and she isn't healthy enough…" Glinda tried to pull herself together.

"Fiyero, she died in my arms. I saved her but her heart, it can't take much more. The only thing we can do is wait," she finished.

"Good Unnamed God. What have I done to her?" Fiyero asked.

"You didn't do anything. She loves you and you gave her something that no one else could. Elphie doesn't regret anything and neither do I," Glinda leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Can I see her?" He wanted to know.

"Yes but she isn't awake yet. There's one thing we need to discuss first," she said, picking her head up.

"What is it?" Fiyero looked even more concerned if that was even possible.

"The Munchkin, he's dead because of…" she jerked her head toward Liir who was still playing on the floor.

"How is that possible?" He asked.

"He must have used his powers. I have no other explanation. I'm not sure how he did it but he must have. Elphie would not have been capable," Glinda explained. Fiyero blew out a loud breath.

"Not sure how to handle that," he said.

"That's understandable but I think that medicine man knew what he was talking about," the Good Witch told him. The former Gale Force member nodded and then lifted himself from the chair.

"Sir, General Tulak is here with the troops. All prisoners have been secured and the kitchen is revving up the stoves," Sergeant Nizam said upon approaching the King.

"Show him to the War Room and I'll be right there," Fiyero nodded.


	20. Chapter 20

"General it is good to see you, my friend," Fiyero entered the War Room and pulled the older gentlemen into a hug.

"It is good to see you as well Your Highness. I wish it was under better circumstances," General Tulak smiled as they pulled apart.

"Yes I wish we could stop meeting in situations such as these. I'm sure your wife would agree," the Vinkun King smirked.

"She keeps asking when I'll retire and I keep telling her, after this last mission. I'm beginning to sound like a broken record," the General chuckled before adding, "I hear your wife is in a bit of a pickle. Sergeant Nizam is very concerned which in turn has me concerned."

"She is under the care of the best doctors in Oz but I'm afraid we will have to go it without her. However Glinda promises to help in any way that she can," Fiyero explained.

"I'd like to keep her out of it. The last thing that we need is the Munchkins telling the whole of Oz that they killed Glinda the Good Witch," Tulak shook his head.

"Point well taken but then we have no magic contingent, which bothers me," the King said.

"I don't like it much either which is why the troops made a stop along the way," the General smiled and motioned for the guards to open the door. Once the doors had opened, Besim entered the room.

"He may not have magical powers but he is very handy in a fight," Tulak smirked.

"Your wife must have a bounty on my head," Fiyero stood and pulled the man into a hug.

"Yes but I promised I wouldn't say anything," Besim joked after they pulled apart and he found a seat.

"Well then we'd better get to business before the bounty hunters come looking," the former Gale Force member teased.

"What work? It seems that you've handled everything," Tulak wondered.

"Oh it is just beginning. One of those Munchkins attempted to assassinate my wife and they would have succeeded if Glinda had not been here. I intend to take the fight to the Great Munchkin Ozkan if you'll help me," Fiyero explained.

"I say we take this Munchkin and make an example of him. Send his head back to Ozkan on a pike," Besim said.

"Oh I would but I fear my son has eliminated the threat already. That and my sources say that Ozkan has been lying to the Munchkin people. My source claims that he did not know we had extended the olive branch. The notes we've been sending have been destroyed and the good people of Munckinland believe the Emerald City to be an adversary," the King told them.

"You want to run that by me again?" Besim asked.

"Your son? Isn't he all of five?" Tulak looked confused.

"He is and it seems he has inherited his mother's gift to which all I can say is 'Thank the Unnamed God'," Fiyero nodded.

"Then Sir perhaps it would be to our advantage to take him with us," the General said.

"Are you out of your gourd sir?" Besim looked at him.

"If he is as powerful as his mother, a little trickery will do us very well," Tulak explained.

"You mean…" Fiyero paused unsure of how to handle this.

"Well it may be embarrassing but if he was to ride into battle with us and we could make the Munchkins believe that the Wicked Witch of the West was there to seek her revenge, it could give us the opportunity to seize Ozkan without much of a fight. When he sees the troops from Quadling country there to back up her troops he will undoubtedly assume all of his men are dead and try to escape. We catch him and end it before a shot is even fired," the General spelled it all out for them.

"That's either brilliance or madness," Besim couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It's remarkable how those two coincide," Fiyero smirked, "Get the troops ready to leave at first light and I'll take care of the rest."


	21. Chapter 21

"Unnamed God forgive me but your wife would kill us all if she knew what we were doing," Sergeant Nizam said as the Ozian and Quadling armies began to leave the Emerald City.

"That she would, so the less people know about it the better. Everything work out ok?" Fiyero asked as he leaned down and patted his steed's neck.

"I told Queen Glinda that babysitting Liir was not necessary now that word had been sent for the city's citizens to return home. Sophia would look after him shortly and Sergeant Balac would keep an eye on him. She had given little baby no name to the nurses and was trying to catch up on some sleep," Nizam explained.

"Excellent. Any news on Fae?" The King wondered.

"She's still battling an infection but the doctors are hopeful she'll be on the mend soon enough to be keeping an eye on you," the Sergeant nodded.

"Keeping an eye on me?" Fiyero looked at him.

"The doctor's words not mine. I'm guessing that he's a little frazzled with the wounded and Glinda bugging him to help," Nizam told him.

"It is a task to be handling Glinda sometimes. Boq should be given sainthood," the Vinkun teased.

"I heard that. Should I tell the Prince you said such things?" General Tulak laughed.

"He'd probably try to punch my lights out. I'm sure he's having a wonderful time managing the day to day in your capital," more snarky comments from Fiyero made even Besim laugh.

"Yes thank the Unnamed God for Councilman Akki," Tulak smiled. Poor Boq had never wanted to be a Prince but if he wanted Glinda, he had no choice. The day to day managing was mostly done by Glinda since she outranked him but in times like these when he had to handle things, it got to be a tad overwhelming.

"He deserves sainthood too. All of the people in Quadling Country do. Ever since Fae and I took over Oz, they've had to say good-bye to their loved ones to fight battles we simply couldn't do alone. Our numbers are getting better but it is still a far cry from where the Gale Force used to be," Fiyero smiled.

"Be glad you aren't running a Gale Force type of service. No one volunteered for that," Besim pointed out.

"True but I wish we had more volunteers," the King sighed. He'd hoped that both he and Elphaba had won over more of Oz's population but the numbers just seemed to stay stagnant. They'd gain a hundred soldiers and lose fifty to the end of the service required of them. Sometimes he wondered if he should have made the required service years longer than two.

"You have all the men you need," Nizam said proudly.

"Of course I do. It would just be nice to know that others shared your fervor," Fiyero told him.

"That I cannot argue with. Now when exactly should I be releasing the scouts?" The Sergeant asked.

"Once we have reached the giant boulder, send them on ahead. We'll prep to camp for the night and move on again at first light," the King instructed.

"That's almost half the distance we need to travel in one day's time. Are you sure that is wise?" General Tulak asked.

"It takes three days to reach the capital in Munchkinland. We need to be there sooner. If we are too slow and the Great Ozkan doesn't hear from his troops, he will suspect something. Almost everyone here has a ride of some sort, we should be able to move faster because of it," Fiyero told him.

"Then we push on," Tulak nodded.


	22. Chapter 22

Morning dawned early and the troops quickly picked up speed. With any luck they would be at their destination by nightfall, the perfect time to strike at the enemy.

"Forgive me sir but are we reaching a point where we look to be the aggressive ones?" Sergeant Nizam asked as they moved along.

"The truth will be our biggest weapon. If we are successful in deposing Ozkan without firing a shot, then all of Oz will know what really transpired. The good people of Munchkinland have been led astray and it is my job to make them see just what they have been missing," Fiyero explained.

"There will be those who believe we used the Wicked Witch to bring the Munchkins under submission," Nizam pointed out.

"But they will not be under anyone's submission. I fully intend to allow them to hold a free election after the truth is sorted out. At that time should they wish to align themselves with us then so be it. If they do not, then I will continue dialog until a fair decision can be reached. For too long, the Munchkins have been held down under someone else's thumb. It's about time they make their own decisions," the Vinkun King smiled.

"Your father would be proud of you," Tulak said to him.

"I'm sorry that I did not listen to him before he disappeared. It killed them to think I was a traitor to Oz. I fear that by doing what was necessary, I ruined them," Fiyero shook his head.

"It is a shame you could not show them your wife and what she has really done for Oz but I fear that you can never please everybody. A decision had to be made and the consequences be damned," Besim told him.

"You remember that later when we do what we're about to do," Fiyero swallowed.

"No one hath the wrath your wife does," Nizam chuckled.

"You're in this too so don't think I won't throw you under the wagon," the King smirked.

"If I get busted to Corporal, I can live with that. You have to live with her," the Sergeant chuckled again. To this, Besim and General Tulak laughed.

"Sire!" A young scout came racing toward them on his horse. He was covered in dirt which was very odd and Fiyero did not like it. Quickly the troops came to a halt.

"What is it?" The King wanted to know.

"The Munchkins have fortified their main gate. It seems that they weren't expecting the troops to come back at all," the scout explained.

"Why are you covered in dirt soldier?" Nizam asked.

"I had to protect my horse. The trees just in front of the gate have archer stands in them. My guess is that they are already waiting for us," the young man said.

"We've played into a trap," Tulak shook his head.

"Indeed. Ozkan wanted to draw us out. He figured that we'd leave the Emerald City practically unguarded to come after him," Fiyero said.

"Balac and a contingent of men are guarding the Palace. Any and all people who evacuated and have headed back will be ushered inside the Palace walls before being let back into their homes. Not only that we have all the Munchkins held in the prison," Nizam pointed out.

"I want a quarter of the men sent back to the city. I'm not taking any chances. Tell them to not stop for anything. Perhaps surprise is still on our side. Alert Glinda and have her take command of the troops," Fiyero turned in his saddle to face Besim.

"With all due respect, Glinda can handle herself. You're going to need me," Besim said.

"Nizam, you do what you have to and get those men headed back immediately. The rest of us will push on," the King instructed.

"Yes Sire! Yah!" The Sergeant spurred his horse on and made the orders necessary.

"What do you think he has planned?" Tulak asked.

"I'm not sure but we'd better get the archers to light those trees ablaze. Forget going in stealthy. If its all-out war Ozkan wants, we'll give it to him," Fiyero's anger began to boil.


	23. Chapter 23

The troops got as close as they could and then were forced to split up. Fiyero ordered the archers ahead and told them to set the forest ablaze outside the main gate into the Munchkin capital city. With any luck, the rest of the troops would circle around and focus their attention on a gate that seemed less guarded, according to the scouts. Hardly any words were spoken as the men did as they'd been ordered. General Tulak would ride in with the archers while Besim and Fiyero led the troops to the secondary gate.

"Steady men," Tulak whispered as they slowly approached the bottom of the large trees near the main gate. Once everyone was in position, Tulak gave the order to light the arrows and fire. Quickly the archers did so and began to light the trees ablaze. Screams from the Munchkins who were now trapped floated through the air. Then they started to try to jump to trees that were not on fire. Some were able to but others fell to their deaths.

The General ordered a cease fire and to pull back, hoping that the Munchkins would open the gate to try to save their fellow Munchkins but they did not. Tulak cursed under his breath and ordered the other trees to be lit and quickly it was done. Still nothing from the main gate.

"Head for the secondary gate!" The General commanded and quickly the men did as they were ordered.

At the secondary gate, Liir's magical skills had been used to open the massive metal portcullis. Then the men, with Fiyero leading the way, charged through the gate to find the city seemingly deserted. They began to spread out looking for signs of life.

"What in the name of Oz?" Besim asked.

"I have no answer for this," Fiyero shrugged. It was unnerving and the King did not like it.

"Stay close! Anything and everything could be booby trapped!" He commanded. Quickly the troops got back into formation.

"The main gate was unoccupied!" Tulak's voice drifted over to them and Fiyero turned to see the General riding up on his horse and the archers rejoining the ranks.

"They let their men burn?" Besim looked at him in confusion.

"No one came to their aid. The trees will eventually fall on the gate, opening it for us but it is not what I expected," Tulak said.

"I do not like it. We could be sitting ducks here. I think our best hope is to split up," Fiyero suggested.

"I'm not so sure. At any point, Ozkan could bring his troops down and destroy a third of the troops and we'd never know it," Besim pointed out.

"And he has already weakened our numbers by his little diversionary tactic. Now with a portion of the troops headed back to the Emerald City we are not at full strength," Tulak nodded in agreement with Besim.

"Then we'd best keep moving. I'm not going to have anyone die unnecessarily by giving them a stationary target," Fiyero said and he pulled his horse ahead of the group and the troops started to move ahead.

"What is that smell?" Someone asked from the back.

"I don't know but it isn't very good," another soldier made a gagging noise.

"Look at the smokestack!" Besim pointed out a site some distance away to the east of their position.

"We head for that and see what we find. Be alert men. We have no idea what we're walking into," Fiyero cautioned everyone as they continued down the secondary road which was wide enough to have six men abreast. Despite the width of the road, the troops stayed at four abreast, giving the edge of the road and the front of the buildings, enough distance so as not to be pulled in. A scream went up and Fiyero ordered everyone to quicken pace.


	24. Chapter 24

Back in the Emerald City, as the sun crested over the mountains, Glinda could be found pacing back and forth outside Elphaba's room. She had yet to hear anything from the doctors as to her condition and Sergeant Balac had taken charge of receiving the Ozians who were returning to the city. It had been a slow trickle at first but now a line was forming to get inside the palace walls.

"Mwah mwahhhhhhh!" Came the blast of a trumpet and quickly Glinda headed to the nearest window.

"Mwah mwahhhhhhhh!" Came the blast again and the good witch hurriedly rushed to the nearest staircase. Down the stairs she ran and then to the front door of the Emerald Palace.

"What is going on?" She asked a nearby soldier.

"I do not know your Highness," he answered.

"It's Sergeant Nizam!" Came a shout from the walls as the gates opened wide enough to let the troops in. Quickly all the citizens still left outside were ushered inside and the gates secured.

"Double the men at the wall! Don't let anyone out into the city!" The Sergeant yelled an order and quickly the men did as they were told.

"Sergeant! Explain yourself!" Glinda demanded as he approached her.

"King Fiyero requires you take over the troops. He fears that Ozkan has lured him and the troops away from the city in order to perpetrate some sort of evil deed. He continued on with the General and Besim. We must get the civilians inside the Palace for safety," Nizam said. Glinda nodded and turned to the mass of people who had just overheard what he said.

"All men eighteen years of age and older are hereby pressed into military service. See the Sergeants for your assignment. We will protect the Emerald City if it is the last thing we do!" Everyone was surprised by Glinda's stern tone and assertive nature but they did as they were told. Nizam and Balac quickly began to send those that would be useful to the armory and those who were unable to stay with the families by herding them inside and to get areas for people to sleep and store their belongings.

"Do you really think we are in grave danger?" Glinda asked after pulling Nizam aside once he had finished his task.

"King Fiyero does and if he does, I do. We don't know the first thing about Ozkan so we have no idea how he will take it when the news that his troops were easily defeated and that the King bares down on him with our and your best men. If he is wrong then at least we were prepared but if he is right, we will at least see them coming," the Sergeant explained.

"Then I will prepare to join you in battle," the good witch nodded and with the flick of her wrist and magic wand, her outfit changed from a bubbly dress to her military dress uniform (all decked out in pink, of course).

"The troops gave this to me for my birthday. Isn't it the cutest?" She squealed revealing the Glinda everyone knew and loved.

"Yes your Highness," Nizam nodded and then left to see what progress Balac had made. The sergeant wished he was with the King but he knew the job that needed to be done in the capital and it would be his responsibility to keep the people safe and help Glinda with her decisions.

"The Queen is awake!" Came a shout from the Palace doorway and he immediately changed course and headed inside the Palace.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dark. Things might get darker as I show what kind of Munchkin Ozkan is. Just wanted to give you a heads up. Thanks for reading. :)

The troops hurried along toward the sounds of the scream which had gone eerily silent since the first one had sounded. The troops themselves remained quiet, unsure of who or what lurked around the next corner. Nervous energy was building and Fiyero knew that to be a bad thing. If they did not focus, an attack could be disastrous.

"Keep it together men," he ordered. It was a silly thing to say as if he had any control over their emotions but it helped some of the troops stand a little taller.

An opening in the long roadway suddenly appeared and the troops found themselves in the middle of the city. There they found it deserted with the exception of three Munchkins swaying in the breeze as they hung by their necks from the gallows.

"We should cut them down," a soldier said.

"Leave them. For all we know they are booby trapped. They've been dead for days," Fiyero immediately squashed the idea.

"What do you suppose happened here?" General Tulak asked.

"All manner of evil things no doubt," Besim swallowed hard as they continued toward the smokestack. Silence once again fell among the soldiers and Fiyero turned in his saddle toward the General.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked in a low tone.

"If you are thinking mass murder, then yes," the General replied. Fiyero only nodded as they made their way toward another opening in the buildings. He swallowed and thought back to his father and what he had once told him.  _Genocide is the easiest way to blame someone for the position a down people are in. The tribes of the Vinkus were not opposed to this horrible crime before we joined as one and became a united country,_ the former King of the Vinkus had told him. History was repeating itself only this time Ozkan has used it on the Munchkins. The Munchkins had been oppressed under Nessarose, there was no question, but it was becoming clearer that Ozkan was much worse than the misguided Governor of Munchkinland.

"Halt!" Came a shout and Fiyero was shaken from his thoughts to see a large area of the city enclosed by a large wooden wall. He looked down from his horse to find guns trained on him and the troops.

"I am King Fiyero Tiggular from the Emerald City. I am here to speak with Ozkan," he said.

"The great Ozkan will not see you!" One of the guards on the wall shouted.

"Then he will meet with his maker!" Fiyero challenged and immediately the archers fired upon the Munchkins and downed them easily.

"Open the gates quickly!" General Tulak ordered and the men went to the gates and pushed. They did not budge.

"Burn them down!" Fiyero commanded. The archers quickly dipped their bows in pitch and lit them. Arrows flew at the doors and the fire quickly spread. It seemed in an effort to keep the wood from drying out; it had been covered in some sort of flammable liquid. The wall began to buckle as the flames lapped up the wood. The troops surged forward and burst through the weakened gate. On the other side, horrified Munchkins stood unsure of what to do. It wasn't until some of them fell from the gunfire that the troops had fired that they turned and fled.

"Capture who you can!" Fiyero ordered but he knew that the order fell on deaf ears as he watched the troops search for those in military dress.

"I want Ozkan alive!" The King ordered as he rode through what looked like a camp of some kind. He saw the evidence of people but the civilians did not seem to be anywhere. It wasn't until he approached the building which had been pouring off the smoke that he realized why it was smoking. The scream they heard had come from a woman who was undoubtedly the last body in the large pile of bodies just near the entrance to what amounted to a large furnace. The order had been given to liquidate everyone in the camp and burn the evidence. Fiyero choked back vomit as he saw the number of bodies piled near the building.

"Sweet Oz!" Besim exclaimed when he found the King and what he'd been staring at.

"How many of them do you think there are?" Fiyero asked.

"A hundred at least. No telling how many of them they'd already burned. Ozkan is not here. Whatever troops remained are dead. The men got a little carried away when they saw what I just saw," Besim said, turning his horse and pointing to a building on the other end of the camp.

"Lead the way," Fiyero nodded. The two struck out and made it there quickly. Outside the building there was evidence of vomit and Fiyero struggled to keep his down as they dismounted from their horses. Inside the building, there were the bodies of children; most of them not older than ten. They'd been executed probably after the rest of the adults had been killed.

"They caught a soldier trying to burn the building. They were cleaning house, trying to cover up their atrocity. My guess is that this is not the only place like this in Munchkinland. If you noticed, most of the victims were women, children, and the elderly. He sent the men to die by your hand," Besim shook his head.

"What does Ozkan gain from this?" Tulak asked.

"I'll make sure to ask him before I kill him," Fiyero said angrily. He mounted his horse and ordered the troops to head toward the Munchkin's Governor's residence.


	26. Chapter 26

"Where are my children?" Elphaba asked as Glinda entered her room.

"Liir is safe with Sophia. It's probably best if you stay away from him until you look a little better. You are at least three shades from your usual green. As for Baby No Name, she is safe with the nurses. You can't give her any milk until the infection is gone so I'm sure they'll help you out somehow," the good witch smiled, taking a seat next to the bed and pulled her friends hand into hers.

"You are probably right. Liir doesn't need to see me like this. We've put him through enough. We really need to come up with a name for our little one," the green woman agreed.

"You really should. Priority number one when Fiyero gets back. As for Liir, the poor little guy has been stressed and I fear it is not over," Glinda then went onto explain everything she knew.

"I should be with Fiyero," Elphaba tried to sit up, found it very difficult and collapsed back into the bed.

"You are right where you need to be. Your troops have taken it personally that the Munchkins have tried to kill you and right now I would not want to be in their way," Glinda smiled.

"That is good to know. I hope they come back in one piece," it was an unrealistic wish but still she wished it to be true.

"I'm sure Fiyero will do his best. Now you get some rest and I'll go save the City," the good witch teased as she stood from her seat.

"I'm not sure I can do this anymore," Elphaba said suddenly, the uncharacteristic moment of weakness caused Glinda to freeze where she stood.

"I don't want to be a Debbie Downer but you have no choice," a voice from the door made them look.

"Councilman Malaki," Glinda had a frightened look on her face.

"Do not worry; I will keep a watchful eye on our Queen. Go and do what you must," Malaki gave a reassuring smile. Glinda nodded and quickly left the room to check on the troops.

"I should not say such things with the door open," Elphaba shook her head.

"You are in bad shape, just relax. That feeling will go away. Still if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you. The Council has returned just in time to be attacked," Malaki said.

"Glinda is in charge temporarily whilst I'm in my condition. Fiyero thinks it wise and I cannot argue," the Queen explained.

"Then we will do what we can to help. Sleep and with any luck you'll be back to your wonderful self soon," the Councilman smiled. She gave him a smile and slowly drifted off to sleep. The Councilman sighed and went to find a doctor.

Meanwhile, Fiyero was losing his temper with the situation. They had completed a sweep of the capital city and didn't find Ozkan or any trace of the people that once inhabited the city. The dead at the camp would begin to smell and the rodent population would soar. The General had decided that it was better to have proof of the atrocity than to burn everything to the ground but the men wanted to give them a proper burial. Bickering was starting to set in and Fiyero quickly squashed it.

"We must leave them where they are. The troops that we captured have no idea what has happened and their loved ones could be in those piles. I cannot in good conscious bury them without loved ones knowledge. Now find a place to camp for the night and in the morning we head for the next city." He ordered. That ended it and the men quickly went about looking for a place to stay. The most logical choice would have been the buildings but since they had no way of knowing who or what was in them, they popped up tents and stayed in the center of town. The Munchkins who had been swinging in the breeze were cut down after being fully examined and then placed in the camp with the other bodies.

"So what is the plan?" Besim asked as he and the General joined Fiyero and Liir inside the covered ammunition wagon, which the little boy had ridden in.

"We can't search, city to city. Ozkan could have slipped out of these places before we even get there," the General pointed out.

"Very true," Fiyero nodded.

"Can we send out scouts?" Besim asked.

"We could but should they be caught than Ozkan would know we're looking for him and that we are close. I'd like to be able to use the element of surprise," Fiyero said.

"Could Liir show us the way?" Tulak wondered.

"I think a spell like that may be a little too tough for him but in the morning we'll head to the Governor's mansion and see if we can find anything to help us," the King told them.


	27. Chapter 27

Morning graced the Ozian and Quadling troops what seemed rather early due to their late night, but they knew that they could not laze around and quickly packed up the tents.

"Everyone head for the Governor's mansion and we'll see about getting clues there. Keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious," Fiyero commanded.

"You mean other than the fact that the whole city has gone missing?" Someone shouted from the back. The question was not in a snarky tone but more one of fear.

"Yes more than that," the King said. Tulak leaned over to him and whispered,

"Discipline seems to be waning."

"It takes a brave man to admit he's scared. Besides I think it was one of your men," Fiyero couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face. Besim chuckled as well and the General just shook his head. Part of what had won the troops over to Fiyero's side had been his propensity to treat his men like brothers or friends rather than someone beneath him. It earned him great trust and when a direct order was given, each man knew he was held accountable for his actions. The fear of disappointment was too great for any of his men to fail and the General was surprised that it worked so well as in most cases it did not.

"All right men spread out and search the grounds for anything that could be helpful," Fiyero commanded as they entered what used to be the Governor's property.

"That might be difficult sir," a lieutenant near the front of the troops pointed toward what used to be the Governor's mansion. It sat in ruin after what must have been a horrific fire. Charred remains of the home, barn, and other outlying buildings gave way to grass and trees which had been burnt beyond saving.

"Great Oz," Fiyero whispered.

"It was good Elphaba didn't see this. It would be hard to think of your childhood home destroyed in such a manner by someone such as Ozkan," Besim shook his head.

"This may have been her house but it was never a home. Of all the places she should have been safe, she was not," the Vinkun King suddenly hardened and the General looked to Besim for an answer which the former Gale Force member could not give.

"What should we do sir?" The same lieutenant asked. Suddenly from above there came a screech of an eagle. The majestic animal dove for the soldiers and the men scattered. Landing on the ground the bird bowed to Fiyero and spoke,

"Forgive my entrance, but if you search for Ozkan then we must speak."

"We search for him. What is it Brother Eagle?" The King immediately noticed the damaged talons on the Bird's left foot as a Bird who had seen action.

"My name is Hikmet and was once a good friend of Miss Elphaba Thropp who lived here," the Eagle started.

"Miss Elphaba is now Queen of Oz and I am her husband, King Fiyero. Any friend of the Queen is a friend of mine. It would do her well to know she still had friends in Munchkinland," Fiyero smiled.

"Your Highness!" Hikmet bowed.

"Please continue friend. Time is not on our side," the former Gale Force member looked up to the sky. The nearest city was almost a day away and unless someone had some answers they'd have to start there.

"Ozkan hides in his new capital city, the town about a day's ride from here. He claims to be doing all he can for the Munchkin people but he lies," Hikmet told them.

"We discovered his death camp," Besim spoke up.

"He has more like it. I assume you are here because of the troops he sent toward the Emerald City," the Eagle said.

"We are. One of his men attempted to kill my Elphaba," Fiyero ground his teeth.

"Then follow me and I will take you to him. It would be an honor to fight for Miss Elphaba one more time," Hikmet smiled.

"So be it. Lead us friend and join us in destroying the evil that has set upon Munchkinland," the King smiled and with that they were off to find the leader of the Munchkins.

Meanwhile in the Emerald City, Glinda sought out Sergeant Balac. She was hoping to speak to Liir, just to give him an update on his mother. Despite the chaos in the courtyard with the funneling of people inside the palace and up to the walls, she found him with little trouble.

"Where are Sophia and Liir?" She asked upon approaching him.

"I'm not sure," Balac told her. It wasn't exactly a lie as he could not give any specific location to her.

"I'll check inside. When you are done out here, I'd like an update," Glinda smiled.

"Yes ma'am," he nodded and with that the Good Witch left and Balac knew his time was running short.


	28. Chapter 28

"The town is only about a four hour ride from here. We have done well your Majesty," Hikmet smiled as he landed on the ammunition cart's wooden seat. The troops had stopped finally to make camp for the night in the woods near the road. They had pushed their horses to the breaking point and they had to stop, plus the woods would give them cover should they need it.

"We have done well but I think my Wildfire needs a rest," Fiyero dismounted his valiant steed and gave him a pat on the neck before removing the saddle. The horse whinnied in relief and the King smiled slightly.

"Daddy," a small voice came from inside the cart and Fiyero was there in an instant.

"Who is this little one?" Hikmet was surprised by the little boy's presence.

"He is my son, Prince Liir. Liir say hello to Hikmet. He is a friend of your mother's," the King introduced him.

"It is very good to meet you, Prince Liir," the Eagle bowed and Liir pulled him into a hug which took the Bird by surprise and made Fiyero chuckle.

"It is good to meet you too," the young man smiled as he let go of his new friend.

"Your father must believe in you very much, Liir. He brings you out here to defend your mother. She is a wonderful woman and deserves such protection," the Eagle said.

"Mommy needed me," Liir was obviously getting upset and the Eagle put a wing on his shoulder.

"Do not worry. She needs you here. Otherwise she would not have sent you. Where she is must be dangerous and she would not want her little one in harm's way, despite the circumstances," Hikmet said. Liir nodded and Fiyero scooped him up in his arms.

"It is way past your bedtime little man. Come on, let's get you settled," the King said. He took the boy back over to the tent, which was only a few feet away, and put the little one to bed.

"I am not one to judge but what has happened to Miss Elphaba?" The Eagle asked Besim as the former soldier passed by.

"It is a long story which the King is probably best suited to tell you," Besim told him.

"Is she still among the living? She was very protective of her sister and I fear that she would not let her son out here, headed into battle," Hikmet said.

"She was alive when we left home and I hope she still is when we get back. I owe you the whole story," Fiyero said, upon exiting the tent.

"You owe me nothing sire but if there is Ozkan to deal with, I fear for his safety," the Eagle told him.

"I do owe you that much. You've been a great help…" suddenly the Eagle cut him off by placing a wing over his mouth. Hikmet jerked his head to the bushes and Fiyero saw something move. Without a word between them, Besim was after whoever it was in the bushes.

"Well, well what do we have here?" The former Gale Force soldier smirked as he lifted the Munchkin up by the scruff of his collar.

"A spy?" General Tulak asked.

"Our dinner," a large Bear left the forest and Hikmet immediately recognized him.

"Paddington! You old scroundrel! Where have you been?" The Eagle asked.

"Hikmet! You are alive! I feared the worst when Ozkan made his way through our village.

"You know each other?" Fiyero asked as more bears and other Animals exited the woods.

"We fought together when Morrible's troops swept through. I fear Ozkan has started what she intended to finish. There is word spreading of an Animal death camp," Paddington shook his head.

"At first light we will march on Ozkan and his city. You are more than welcome to join us," Fiyero smiled.

"You have come to rid us of this menace?" The Bear asked.

"That and more if necessary," Fiyero nodded.

"String this one up by his gonads until he tells you what we need to know," Paddington pointed at the Munchkin, firmly in Besim's grasp. The man looked to Fiyero and he nodded.

"Come on old boy. We're going to use a little trick that I was taught in the service. Don't think you'll like it much," Besim smirked and dragged the Munchkin away.

"We have much to discuss. Let us do some catching up," the King pointed to the fire and the area around it. Quickly the group sat and Fiyero began to fill them in.

"What are you saying?" Elphaba asked her best friend as the White Witch tried to explain why little Liir could not be found anywhere.

"I'm saying Fiyero took your son with him when he left," Glinda tried to explain.

"Fetch me a dress. I'm heading out to find them if it is the last thing I do," Elphaba's blood was beginning to boil.

"Elphie, you mustn't do anything rash. I'm sure Sergeant Nizam has a perfectly good explanation, although I'm waiting to hear it," the blonde said.

"I assure you it seemed like a great idea at the time," the Sergeant said.

"What part about taking my five year old son out into battle was a good idea?" Elphaba spat as she tried to sit up. At that moment, the doctor came in and forced her to lie down.

"I want all of you out of here! She needs her rest!" He gave her a sedative and then left the room.

"When she wakes up, you're in big trouble," Glinda shook her head at the Sergeant and then headed out to find something to eat.


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning dawned and the troops were on the march again. They were joined by Paddington and his men which bolstered their number by fifty. The bear was apologetic that that was all he could bring to the table but the mighty Cats that used to live near there had headed for the mountains upon Ozkan taking power. He had said a friend of his, a white tiger by the name of Gali, had warned them of the danger that Ozkan posed but no one was willing to pull up stakes and leave what little they had left. Now it seemed they were paying for it.

Hikmet kept a close eye on Prince Liir. He feared for the child but understood that no one could be spared to perhaps rush the little one into danger back in the Emerald City. The mighty Glinda would have enough to handle if Ozkan had sent troops there. Fiyero had thought they would bump into those troops but they never did and it worried him especially after the Munchkin spy had committed suicide before telling Besim anything. Apparently Ozkan had equipped his spies with some sort of poison they could use to end themselves before they were squeezed for information. The Munchkin obviously believed that Ozkan was worth dying for and that's what troubled Fiyero more.

"What kind of defenses does the new capital have?" The King asked as they marched along.

"Ozkan had ordered a wall around the city built but that kind of thing takes time. No doubt that it is unfinished. That being said, he's forced those who do not agree with him or who he calls 'Animal sympathizers' to build it. They work sixteen hour days until they cannot work anymore. At which point they are sent to the death camp or shot onsite. Personally I think shooting would be the better way to go," Hikmet explained.

"The rumors of the death camps say that prisoners are tortured before they are killed or that they are simply killed by entering a chamber and being gassed to death but as I say they are rumors and we have no real way of knowing what goes on there," Paddington shook his head.

"We saw a gas chamber and a crematorium at the one in the old capital. Seems that Ozkan is taking a page out of Vinkun history when he perfected his techniques," Fiyero was disgusted and did not bother to hide it.

"Your people did that to yourselves?" Hikmet seemed shocked.

"Before the tribes united, things were very different. If you wore the symbols of another tribe, you were considered an enemy and slaughtered on the spot. It got to the point where we almost wiped each other off the face of this planet when the leaders called a truce and we realized that there was no need to kill each other. We could live in peace and harmony and we could learn from one another. If we did not, the Vinkus would still be the uncivilized country that it was all those many years ago," the King explained.

"Gas chambers and shooting didn't quite fit into that though," Besim pointed out.

"No. Mostly people were scalped, beaten, hung, and a multitude of other nasty things but you could only do that with so many people at one time. Mass quantities are a whole different matter. Thanks to Morrible and her crazy schemes, someone snuck the formula she'd created for the Wizard out of the Emerald Palace and no doubt sold it to the highest bidder," Fiyero said.

"My guess is that highest bidder was the Munchkins," General Tulak shook his head.

"I would think it safe to say so. Morrible was constantly trying to find ways to kill people and Animals that got in her way. I thought Glinda had had all the books destroyed but it seems one escaped," the former Gale Force solider shook his head.

"It is time to take cover. We are now within two miles of the city. From the woods we can make a better decision," Hikmet pointed out. The men took cover and began to travel through the woods. They would soon meet the enemy and Fiyero hoped they were prepared.

In the city, Ozkan paced in his newly renovated castle's parapets. As it turned out, slaves were mighty handy at building large moments of stone.

"Mighty Ozkan! You need to hear this!" His Chief of Staff, Gavbin, came running up to him with a dirty Munchkin in tow.

"What is it?" He did not look happy.

"King Fiyero and his troops march this way Mighty Ozkan," a soldier who looked like he'd been crawling through the mud said.

"Then prepare for battle. We will kill the Vinkun and claim his city for ourselves. We will then march toward the Emerald City. I want his witch Queen for myself, do you understand?" Ozkan instructed Gavbin.

"Of course Mighty Ozkan," his Chief of Staff nodded.

"How goes the troops' progress to the City?" The head Munchkin asked.

"Their last letter said that they were passing Neverdale after successfully crossing The Madeleines," Gavbin smiled.

"Excellent the City will never suspect them from that direction and even if we are defeated Fiyero will not get home in time to save his wife or his city," Ozkan chuckled to himself as Gavbin and the soldier ran off to begin preparations.


	30. Chapter 30

"Do your hear that?" Glinda asked Sergeant Nizam as they stood upon the parapets of the Palace walls.

"Yes. It sounds like war drums but if I was the enemy, why would I let my foe know I'm coming?" The Sergeant wondered.

"Well as much as I hate to admit it, the Munchkins aren't always the brightest bulbs on the Luralinemas tree," the White Witch said.

"Point but…" Nizam stopped as Balac raced up to them.

"You have to come and see this!" He said almost as giddy as a school girl. Nizam looked at Glinda and she shrugged before following the happy man down the Palace walls until the sight of a column of men wearing the Gillikinese colors.

"Daddy?" Glinda barely got the word out of her mouth when the trumpets blared from the troops.

"Open the gates!" She commanded. Quickly the men below went to work, moving the massive gates. Glinda rushed down the nearest staircase and headed for the troops. Sergeant Nizam quickly rushed after her.

"Daddy!" The blonde flung herself at a large man wearing a very shiny suit of armor. He swirled her around and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Pumpkin, it is so good to see you after all these years. We really need to catch up once this is all settled," Lord Upland smiled.

"We must but first tell me what brings you to the Emerald City?" She asked.

"Well in truth, I was heading toward Quadling Country as part of military maneuvers. We were going to surprise you and Boq but we soon got word of Munchkins marching toward the Emerald City. It was decided to make a detour. It was rather lucky that we bumped into them before we got here," Lord Upland smiled and pointed to the line of Munchkins being marched inside the Palace walls.

"I'd say happy birthday but it isn't quite the present you probably wanted," he said.

"That and my birthday is still months away," she teased.

"I hate to interrupt but this may be exactly what we were waiting for," Nizam pointed out.

"Yes, Ozkan's troops are defeated and Fiyero doesn't know we are safe. How many troops can we send to his aid?" Glinda wanted to know.

"Whatever I can round up but we have no way of knowing where he is," the Sergeant pointed out. Just then Lord Upland whistled and a large hawk flew to his side.

"I think I have someone who can help," he said.

"Queen Glinda," the Hawk bowed.

"I believe we are in business," Nizam smiled.

"Round up the prisoners. Lock them in with the others. Then we'll head out to find Fiyero," Glinda said.

"Who is going to tell Queen Elphaba?" The Sergeant asked.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her. I will inform the doctors to keep her sedated," the White Witch told them.

"Better you than me," Nizam teased. For that he got a punch in the shoulder. Quickly everyone set about their tasks. Nizam ordered Balac to get the Gillikinese troops some food and water while he got the prisoner transfer started.

"Who can we take and who should we leave behind?" Balac asked.

"Good question. With Lord Upland here, perhaps we can leave some of ours behind. Let us work quickly. The sooner we leave and find the King the better," Nizam said.


	31. Chapter 31

The unfinished wall surrounding the town loomed up suddenly as Fiyero and the troops exited the woods. The workers were not there and Ozkan's troops waited for them. Knowing it was safer to fight behind the trees, Fiyero ordered everyone back into the forest under a hail of gunfire from the Munchkin troops.

"We have no cannons! How do you want to take out their weapons?" Besim shouted above the gunfire as he took cover behind a nearby tree.

"Archers! Shoot the gunners with lighted arrows! With any luck we'll light their ammo on fire!" Fiyero said before jamming the butt of his rifle to his shoulder and firing. Besim took the order and the archers took to the trees and were shooting as many arrows as they could at the cannon operators. Luck was not on their side as one of the cannon balls ripped through the trees. It landed not far from the tree Fiyero sheltered behind and exploded. The Vinkun king was thrown to the ground, screaming in pain. Shrapnel from the cannon ball killed the two men directly behind him and burned into his legs.

"Medic!" General Tulak screamed and quickly a man rushed over.

"Great Unnamed God," the medic cursed under his breath. He had no idea how to treat these wounds and quickly got to trying to stop the bleeding.

"I can't do much for him. We must get someone with better medical training," he told the General.

"Do what you can. I'm taking over," with that the chain of command changed and the General began barking out orders. Despite the obvious lack of new technological know-how and equipment, the Ozian and Quadling troops were holding their own.

"We need to advance! Those cannons are taking out the trees and we won't have any cover left!" Tulak shouted to Besim. Before the former Gale Forcer could say anything there was a loud explosion and cries from the Munchkin side. Besim looked to see one of the tar vats being used to help put the wooden structure supports together for the wall was on fire. The archers had the great fortune of having one of the cannons nearby. It now glowed red hot and was now useless for the Munchkins to use. A second explosion rocked the Munchkin camp as the cannon ball already loaded in the cannon blew up. Shrapnel and bodies went flying and Besim saw their opportunity as the Munchkins shrunk back.

"Advance!" He shouted and quickly every able man wearing an Ozian or Quadling uniform left their post and headed toward the fleeing enemy. The General knew that heading into hand to hand combat and building to building combat would be costly but there was no way around it. The cannons would no longer aid the Munchkins and they left them abandoned as the troops passed through the hole in the unfinished wall. The enemy had turned tail and was running at top speed but it did not take long for almost half of the them to be caught or killed.

"Now what? During the battle Ozkan could have hidden anywhere," Besim asked the General as they took cover with the troops behind a large apartment building. The gunfire had ceased as the Munchkins took cover and tried to regroup.

"Building to building search is the only way to find him," Tulak said.

"The civilians will be caught in the crossfire, sir. I do not like it," Paddington told them. He had blood dripping from his shoulder but the large bear did not seem to notice.

"First things first, we need to get the wounded somewhere to get out of the battle. Our King is among them and he is in need of attention," Hikmet pointed out.

"Then we take Ozkan's castle. Get the horses and get the working cannons. We will use them to blast our way through the castle walls if necessary. With any luck, Ozkan has not had the chance to escape," Tulak ordered and quickly the men did as they were told. The wounded were loaded into the ammunition wagon and Liir was transferred to one of the supply wagons that was stuffed with tents. Another supply wagon was used to load the dead. The horses were hitched and the cannons were being towed to their maker's home.


	32. Chapter 32

"It's not possible! Where are they running?" Ozkan watched from the castle windows as his troops retreated and the opposing forces advanced.

"They will head here next sir. We must get you out so that we can regroup and crush them," Gavbin said.

"The troops fell to pieces and with no word from the Emerald City… I'm afraid what troops we have left are useless. We will evacuate to our secondary location. Everything that cannot be brought with us should be destroyed," the leader of the Munchkins ordered. Quickly his Chief of Staff followed out the given orders and men rushed around doing what they had to.

Out in the street, Tulak had his men set up the cannons and aim them at the gate. They didn't have any working knowledge of the weapon but they'd witnessed the Munchkins and figured it was enough. With little surprise the guards at the gate had abandoned their posts and now with no resistance the troops prepared to invade.

"Fire when ready," the General gave the command. Within a minute or so the first cannon was shooting its cannon ball at the large wooden gate. The gate splintered and the ball continued until it lodged inside a castle tower wall. The resulting explosion killed five Munchkins and made the tower unstable and it soon began to wobble.

"Get back!" Tulak shouted and quickly the troops fell back and watched the tower collapse on the wall. The wall tumbled and debris shot everywhere.

"Charge!" The General ordered and the men easily pushed their way through the broken gate. There was no one in the courtyard and they rushed into the building. There they were met by some resistance but it did not take long to crush it and move on.

"Where is Ozkan?" Besim demanded to know of a Munchkin who lay dying.

"He has escaped," the smirk on the man's face passed as the last of his life slipped away.

"I want this place searched top to bottom. Find Ozkan and bring him to me alive," the former Gale Forcer instructed. Quickly the men spread out looking for the leader.

"We need to get the wounded some help. Any place we can set up a makeshift hospital?" Tulak asked.

"Until we're sure the castle is empty, I'd get them set up in the courtyard," Besim said. The General nodded and turned to the medical team with their orders before heading to find Fiyero.

"How are you doing?" He asked the Vinkun King.

"I've been better," Fiyero said.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" Tulak wanted to know as he looked at the bloody bandages on Fiyero's legs.

"Yes but the men don't need to see it. How is Liir? Have you found Ozkan?" The King wanted to know.

"We're working on finding Ozkan. I will check Liir for you. Do you want me to bring him to you?" The General asked.

"I do. He must be scared out of his mind," Fiyero shook his head. Tulak only nodded and headed to find the boy. It didn't take long for the General to find him and bring him to his father.

"Daddy?" Liir asked.

"I'm right here buddy. No need to worry," Fiyero pulled him into his arms.

"You're not feeling good," the perceptive little boy said.

"I'll be fine," his father assured him but there was a look on the boy's face that made it seem he didn't believe.

"You just…" Fiyero started but suddenly he stopped. Liir looked at his father and saw a gaping wound in his shoulder. Someone had shot him. He turned to see General Tulak slumped over. The man had taken a bullet in the chest. At that moment, Liir let out a piercing scream which deafened everyone.

Back in the Emerald City, Elphaba awoke with a start. She could hear the scream and knew it to be only one person.

"Liir!" As quickly as she could she stood up. The floor seemingly moved beneath her feet but she steadied herself and headed for the door.

"Queen Elphaba! You must lie down!" The doctor said as she stumbled out into the hallway.

"Find my broom or you will spend the rest of your days as a frog," she told him. He knew the threat to be valid despite her condition and quickly send someone to find it.


	33. Chapter 33

Three medics rushed to the sound of the scream and quickly found the Prince. One took him and set him down while the others looked over the King and the General.

"Good Unnamed God," one of them whispered as he looked at the hole in the General's chest. It seemed to be a through and through which should have meant it missed anything vital. Quickly the medic applied pressure bandages to the wounds and tried to ascertain if the military man was still alive.

"General can you hear me?" He asked. Tulak gasped as though he couldn't breathe and coughed up some blood.

"I need some help now!" The medic shouted and quickly the second medic left Liir and turned to help his comrade while the third tended to Fiyero.

"How bad is it?" The King asked.

"I don't know but you were very lucky sir," the medic said.

"I'm not so sure about that. We can't lose the General. You must help him at all costs," Fiyero commanded. The medic was about to object but he'd wrapped the wound and did as he was told.

"Daddy?" The small boy's question was spoken in a small voice and Fiyero turned his head toward his son.

"It'll be all right buddy. Don't you worry," he said. Just then Besim came running across the compound and came up to Fiyero.

"We've captured him!" He said, practically out of breath.

"Spread the word that Munchkinland has fallen and that any Munchkin troops that wish to surrender will be treated with respect and not treated as war criminals. Those who continue to fight take their chances when they are caught," the King told him.

"What happened?" Besim asked, just noticing the wound and the medics working furiously on the General. The excitement of catching the enemy had him in a fog.

"A Munchkin sniper no doubt. They are working to save the General and I hope that they can," Fiyero said.

"I'll send all available medical staff over immediately. In the meantime, I have men counting the dead and aiding the wounded," Besim let him know.

"I am putting you in charge of the troops. Do what you have to but no Ozian or Quadling soldier is to be left behind. All will make the trip back home," the Vinkun ordered.

"Yes sir," the former Gale Forcer nodded and quickly left. Fiyero then turned to the medics and asked,

"How is he?"

"We've got him stabilized but he requires surgery. I hope that Besim can hurry with a surgeon," the first medic said.

"We only brought one so let us hope he isn't elbow deep in someone else's gut," the King nodded.

"Yes sir. Now let me take a look at what you've got," the medic who had been originally treating him said.

"The men first. We haven't won the war by a long shot but capturing Ozkan is a great start. Make sure that Besim gets everyone prepared for nightfall. It is coming soon and the Munchkin troops could try to mount a counteroffensive in the dark," Fiyero just realized the thought and hoped that enough men could be mustered.

"Daddy," Liir spoke up again, this time his voice was a little stronger.

"What's up buddy?" He asked, trying to process everything.

"Mommy," the little boy smirked as the Witch came in for a landing.


	34. Chapter 34

"Elphaba!" The name crossed his lips as the witch struggled to her feet. The flight had worn her out but she refused to admit just how much until she managed to get inside the tent where she promptly collapsed.

"Your Highness!" One of the medics rushed to her and she shushed him away.

"Where is my son?" She asked and before anyone could do anything Liir pounced on her lap. She bit her lip but threw her arms around the little boy.

"Mommy!"

"I'm here," she comforted him.

"I am sorry your Highness but we need your help. General Tulak is not going to make it," the second medic said. She nodded and as quick as she could put Liir on the ground.

"I have to go to work now," she smiled slightly at him and then wobbly stood on her feet.

"Maybe you should be lying down," a new medic said as he arrived. She ignored him and quickly cast a healing spell. It took a lot out of her but the General's wound healed before their eyes.

"Where is my husband?" She asked as she steadied herself and they all pointed to the King who was only a few feet away. Immediately she saw the blood soaked bandages on his legs and used anything she could get her hands on to aid her in her walk to his side. One of the medics rushed over and helped her along.

"Your Highness are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked, not wanting the obviously injured woman hurting herself any further.

"I must help him," she put her foot down and finally the two got over to his side. Fiyero was unconscious which explained why he did not call to her when she landed.

"He's lost a lot of blood. He wanted us to care for the General before taking care of him," the medic explained.

"Sounds like my husband. Although when he wakes up we are going to have a serious chat about taking our five year old son into battle," Elphaba's anger was not evident as she took a look at Fiyero's wounds. Casting a healing spell, she watched as the magic did the work of a skilled surgeon and was glad to see Fiyero's color improve. It was at this point, her already protesting body gave out and her knees buckled underneath her. Between flying and casting two major spells, the green-skinned woman could not keep it together anymore and she collapsed to the ground unconscious. The medic caught her and called for a stretcher.

"Fae?" Fiyero's voice made the medic turn around and he quickly explained the situation.

"I'll bet she's mad," he said, knowing that finding her son with him on the field of battle wasn't good.

"You have no idea," the medic ribbed the King, knowing that when Elphaba felt better, she would rip him a new one.

Meanwhile, Glinda and her father's troops pressed on. They had seen the Queen flying over them and the blonde had wanted to help her but had stopped herself. She needed to get the troops to help Fiyero or they would all be in trouble. They quickly shifted course and followed her lead.

"We need to rest the horses," her father broke into her train of thought.

"I do not like the idea of stopping," she said plainly.

"We have no choice. We cannot ride into battle without our horses. Besides night is falling and it will do us no good to enter unfamiliar territory in the dark," he pointed out. She nodded and he gave the command to halt and set up camp. At first light they would be pushing to reach Fiyero and his men wherever they would be.


	35. Chapter 35

Night came and went with no attack from the Munchkin troops spread across the city. The morning sun shone hot and it was going to be a long day. Thanks to Elphaba's healing spell, Fiyero was now able to not only stand but walk on his own two feet. He took stock of what the numbers were as Besim explained how many had been injured or killed in their fight to get where they were.

"All things considered, we could have done much worse. I'm glad that the General will make a full recovery," Fiyero said as he sat in a tent that had been put together for the royal family the night before inside the castle walls.

"I should think so although any loss is hard to swallow," his friend pointed out from his seat across from him at a table that had been stolen from inside the castle.

"Very true but war doesn't allow for loss to take a holiday," the Vinkun shook his head.

"Speaking of which, has your wife lost her mind yet or are we getting to that point today?" Besim couldn't help but smirk. Upon hearing that the Queen had arrived on scene, he rushed to Fiyero to make sure the King didn't end up dead.

"She's not awake yet, so let us not tempt fate. I'd rather show her Ozkan and let her take her wrath out on him. How is our captured despot?" Fiyero wanted to know.

"That's a good call. Ozkan is on suicide watch. We're not letting him take the easy way out," the former Gale Force soldier said.

"Good. I want him to stand trial so that all of Oz knows that men like him will not be tolerated," Fiyero told him.

"Very good although it worries me about how we will keep him alive. The Munchkins could launch some half-baked scheme to try to free him and our men would not think twice about executing him," Besim made a valid point.

"The best course of action is to probably get him out of here as soon as possible. However, we don't have the man-power available. The troops need a break. The other side of it is, the longer we stay, the better the chance the Munchkins will attack in general. Screw the leader, take out the infidels," the King said.

"Very true. They could load themselves up with explosives and try to take us out," his friend shook his head.

"A rock and a hard place but I think our best course is to hold here. We need a declaration of peace between Oz and the Munchkins and we cannot leave here until we get it," Fiyero stood from his chair and began to pace.

"With Ozkan in our custody, then only his second in command can surrender. We don't even know who that is or if he or she was killed when we stormed the castle," Besim said.

"Yes that does present a problem," the Vinkun King shook his head.

"May I present Her Majesty, Queen Elphaba," Hikmet announced as she slowly made her way into the main room of the tent where her husband and friend were. The Eagle helped her as much as he could until she found a chair which Besim quickly brought to her.

"You should be resting," Fiyero quickly came over to her and crouched down in front of her.

"I cannot. Between you and Liir and the people who gave me life, I have my hands full," Elphaba teased.

"I am very sorry for all of this but they were not being told the truth. They believed we hated them and would do anything to destroy them when it was simply not true," Fiyero said.

"You fight valiantly my love despite the atrocities that have occurred here," she smiled slightly as he cupped her cheek in his hand.

"It has to stop. They have to know that Oz would never do what Ozkan has done," he told her.

"Do not think we will not have a talk about Liir just because you are bringing up that cretin. He does not belong on this earth and I will kill him myself," Elphaba's blood was boiling. The Munchkins may have been mean to her as a child but no one deserved the treatment they got.

"You will wait until he is tried and convicted as a war criminal. Then we will deal with him but he must stay alive until we do so. Justice cannot take a holiday because we are angry," her husband said.

"You are becoming quite the King, Fiyero. Your father would have been proud," it was tough for her to say it but he knew what she meant. Despite everything his father had become, he would have been proud of his son. He stood up and gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you Fae. Now rest while I figure out what we are going to do next," he said.

"Glinda will be here by nightfall. If we can hold out until then, we should be in good shape," Elphaba told him.

"She's what now?" Fiyero asked.


	36. Chapter 36

Glinda and her father marched with the troops into the fallen city. It was eerily silent and Lord Upland ordered the troops to come to a complete halt.

"I do not like it sir," his second in command, Colonel George, said.

"Nor do I," the General told him.

"We're out in the open and there is no sign of Fiyero. Let's head toward the castle and see what we can find there," Glinda said.

"I miss the days of shields and spears. We have no protection. Dismount and march as quickly and as quietly as possible," Lord Upland ordered the men. The horses would provide the cover they needed but it was not the best way to do business as the troops needed the transportation. They made their way to the gates, which had obviously been worked on, the originals damaged.

"Glinda dear, I think it might be time for a bubble," her father said. She nodded and quickly created a bubble and floated up above the wall.

"There you are. We've been waiting," Elphaba said which caused the blonde to practically fall down out of the sky. The green-skinned woman was atop her broom keeping just below the top of the wall, avoiding being a sniper's target.

"Open the gates," Elphaba called down. The gates were quickly opened and all the Gillikin troops ushered inside. Once the gates were closed, the men set off to find their counterparts while Lord Upland, Glinda, and Colonel George, followed Elphaba, who leaned heavily on her broom, into the royal tent.

"General Tulak, I am very pleased to see you," Glinda smiled and pulled the older gentleman into a hug.

"I am pleased to see you as well Queen Glinda," he smiled.

"Lord Upland, General of Gillikin's special forces unit," the man extended a hand and everyone gladly introduced themselves.

"Your troops could not have come at a better time," Fiyero beamed.

"I imagine so. From what Glinda tells me you went into battle outgunned and outmanned," the General replied.

"Yes well that shouldn't be a problem anymore. I have spoken with our weapons expert and he thinks if we could bring one of those cannons home he could duplicate it," the Vinkun continued to smile.

"That is excellent news for everyone. Now what is the status of the Munchkin Empire?" Lord Upland got to the point.

"We have Ozkan in custody. He refuses to give us the name of his second-in-command and despite our best efforts, it seems as though the entire city is empty," Besim spoke up.

"Odd as Ozkan obviously chose this as his base. You don't think they've gone underground? Or perhaps escaped to the next city?" Upland wondered.

"We found no evidence of any tunnel system and the nearest town is at least fifty miles away. A large caravan of people would be noticeable but we haven't bumped into any civilians either," Tulak said.

"Where did they all go?" Colonel George wanted to know.

"We have no answer to that unless he emptied the city to use as a military base," Fiyero suggested.

"I can make fifty miles in very little time on my broom. I can make a sweep and then head back here and report," Elphaba told them.

"In your condition? I think not," Fiyero said.

"He's right Elphie. You should be resting," Glinda told her.

"I'm on the mend, really. If I gain a little more strength, I can cast a healing spell on myself and be good as new but we need to know where all the Munchkins went and I'm the fastest thing we've got," the Queen argued.

"Second fastest," Hikmet spoke up, "and I'll not let you go alone." Elphaba smiled. It had been good to see the Eagle again. He reminded her of the good times in her childhood.

"Then it's settled. You two go while you still have good nighttime left and when you get back, we'll have a plan to high-tail it back to the Emerald City," Lord Upland smiled. Fiyero tried to object but he'd been overruled. Glinda was going to throw her hand in the ring for objecting but her father stopped her. Quickly the two friends took to the skies.

The moon was full and did not offer them anywhere to hide in the sky but Elphaba figured they were safe about fifty feet off the ground. They soared through the air not saying anything and seeing just as much. Hikmet signaled he needed a break and headed for the trees which stood in patches not far from the road. It could be dangerous but Elphaba figured with her looks, any Munchkin would be scared straight.

"It's odd your Highness," the Eagle said upon landing on the highest branch. His eyes were not as sharp at night but the full moon helped quite a bit.

"Incredibly so. You don't think Ozkan had everyone killed do you?" It seemed like an outrageous thought but she had listened to what Fiyero and the troops had found.

"No. As crazy as he is, Ozkan knows without people, he has no troops and no fight. Still I wonder," Hikmet shook his head and once again took to the sky. They'd already covered over half the trip and their destination was close.

"When we get there, I'll use a little transformation spell and we'll try to blend in," she told him. He nodded and as they covered the last part of the journey, they ducked into the last clump of trees. Quickly, Elphaba transformed her broom into a horse and Hikmet into a falcon. She then changed her skin color and outward appearance to that of a man and the two rode to the city gates.

"Who goes there?" A guard shouted.

"A simple traveler, nothing more. The Great Munchkin Ozkan has fallen and his city with him. I come here looking for shelter," she replied.

"He has fallen? Are you sure?" The man asked.

"As sure as I can be. Ozian troops hold the castle. They have called for anyone who wishes to surrender and they promise no harm to them," Elphaba said.

"Great Oz," the guard said, dropping his weapon. She was unsure of what to do next and froze.

"Come, you must tell the Councilman everything you know," he said. She nodded and was quickly led to the Councilman's home where she explained everything she knew, making sure that they wouldn't suspect who she was or thought she was a spy. The Councilman listened intently and then said,

"Surrender is our best option. Can you lead us back to the castle?" He asked. It seemed all too easy but Elphaba agreed to it. She promised to meet them outside the gate when they were ready. Immediately she headed for the gate and once away from prying eyes, she changed Hikmet back into an Eagle.

"Fly as fast as you can and tell Fiyero we're coming," she said.

"And if I'm not back in time?" He asked.

"Do what you can. Signal me when you're coming in and I'll change you back," she smiled. He nodded and took to the skies.


	37. Chapter 37

"Are you sure this is the best course of action?" One of the Councilman's guards asked as the group of twenty rode along on their horses toward the city. With the full moon at their disposal, they had made relatively good time but would not make it back to surrender for at least a couple of days. Luckily Hikmet had made excellent time but the poor bird was getting tired in his old age.

"It is the best course of action for our people. Ozkan obviously had no idea with whom he was dealing with and managed to get a lot of good people killed," the Councilman, whose name was Bartholomew, said.

"Tell me Councilman, do you know what happened to the Eminent Thropp's house? What happened in the city?" Elphaba asked, wondering just how much the Munchkin people had been told.

"After the death of the Wicked Witch of the East and shortly after Ozkan took power, he burned it. Claiming that nothing should be there to remind us of the oppression suffered at the hands of the Witch," he told her. It made Elphaba's insides churn when someone spoke of her sister that way but she could do nothing about it. Nessarose had done terrible things to the poor Munchkins and it is because of it that someone like Ozkan rose to power.

"But you have not seen what happened in the city have you?" Elphaba pressed.

"I assume it to be the bustling place it always was. When Ozkan moved his forces to our current destination, he said it was to better protect the interior of the country. After all should the capital fall, what with it being so close to the border, there would be anarchy and all of Munchkindom would fall," Bartholomew said it as though it were gospel.

"I'm afraid that is not true. All that remains is an empty city, the stench of death in the air from the burned and rotted bodies that lay there," she said.

"You have seen this with your own eyes?" One of the guards asked.

"Yes. It is why I headed for the city afterwards, only to find it occupied by the Ozians," the cleverly disguised Witch told them.

"They must have done it and now we ride to our doom!" Another guard shouted.

"No, they could not have done such a thing and still capture Ozkan at the new capital. It must have been done before hand and I must have been blind," the Councilman shook his head and everyone looked at him.

"When the call for certain people came to leave their homes and travel to the capital, I assumed it was because of their knowledge, skills, and bravery. Some of them had worked to free us from the Witch but had grown not so fond of Ozkan. They were sent in special transports to the capital where we had been told they'd be given positions that would better aid all of Munchkinland. Though they never returned and I should have seen through it. What have I done?" The Councilman asked.

"You did nothing that anyone else would have done differently. Ozkan would have killed you for not following orders and taken them anyway as that is the kind of Munchkin he is," Elphaba ground her teeth and Hikmet patted her arm with his wing. She had to keep steady.

"You speak as if you know him quite well," one of the guards spoke up an air of suspicion in his voice.

"I know of people like him. Believe me for most of my life people have wanted me dead and they have killed to get at me. I have been fortunate to survive and to unfortunate to watch everything I held dear crumble around me," she couldn't hold on for much longer as the anger inside was boiling. Hikmet could sense it and he hoped to the great Unnamed God that the troops being led by Glinda would meet up with them soon.

"We all carry great burdens, though yours seems worse than most," Bartholomew nodded. Elphaba slowly calmed herself and said,

"You have no idea but it is not anyone else burden to carry and I carry it alone. I am sorry that I let it loose upon you." Silence fell among them for a stretch until Hikmet screeched.

"What is that?" One of the guards pointed to something flying above the trees that started to head straight for them.

"That dear gentlemen is Glinda the Good," Elphaba smiled, glad to see her friend.

"Glinda the Good? What is she doing here?" Bartholomew asked as the White Witch came in for a landing in front of them.

"I'm here to accept the terms of surrender and to escort you back to the city where King Fiyero intends to offer any Munchkin sanctuary," Glinda said as the sound of horse hooves rang as though a thousand men were riding toward them. The good witch had enchanted the horses once more to arrive faster than they could normally run. She quickly cast the spell on the Munchkins' horses as the good troops of the Gillikin surrounded them.

"Gentlemen, may I be proud to present to you Queen Elphaba of the Emerald City," Glinda smirked as Elphaba, with a quick flick of her wrist, transformed back into her usual self and Hikmet turned back into an Eagle.

"I don't know how those falcons do it," the larger bird ruffled his feathers while the Munchkins looked on in shock.


	38. Chapter 38

"Here they come!" A cry went up at the wall surrounding Ozkan's once beautiful palace. Quickly the gates were opened and the Munchkins escorted in. Fiyero quickly stepped out of the royal tent and approached the group. Glinda quickly released the horses from their spell as the gates slammed shut behind them.

"You made excellent time," Fiyero smirked at Glinda and his wife, who quickly transformed her horse back into her broom.

"That we did but we could not have done so without Glinda's help," Elphaba smiled and then turned to the Munchkin behind her.

"May I introduce Councilman Bartholomew and his band of merry men," she said.

"Councilman, it is good to meet you. I am sorry for the way it had to be done but you must understand, we are at a loss," Fiyero walked up to him and extended a hand in friendship. Bartholomew shook the King's hand, much to the amazement of his men.

"I can understand why things needed to be done this way. No offense to the Queen but she couldn't exactly show up as herself," the Councilman smiled slightly.

"No offense taken. I needed honesty and I got it," Elphaba smiled.

"Come, let us discuss the terms of surrender so that we may end this foolishness and bring Oz back to her former glory," the King gestured to the royal tent.

"That sounds good your Highness. Apparently we were all being lied to and I hope that we can change the image of the Munchkin people. Can my men rest somewhere? It has been a very trying day," Bartholomew told him.

"Of course. General Tulak, would you have your men escort these gentlemen to the mess?" Fiyero asked.

"At once, your Highness," Tulak smiled and immediately pointed to a Captain and his men to lead the wary guards away.

"Thank you. Now as far as surrender goes, you do in fact have Ozkan in your possession?" The Councilman wanted to know as they took some seats around the large table.

"We do. He refuses to speak to us and refuses to say anything about his second in command," Fiyero said as food was brought in for Bartholomew.

"I have never met his second in command but Gavbin is a slimy weasel along with Ozkan's right hand man Erman. If you should find them, dispatch them both without second thought. All of the orders signed by Ozkan were brought to me by Erman and I did not trust as far as I could throw him," Bartholomew explained as he looked at the food and slowly tucked into it.

"Good to know but I fear both of them escaped the palace grounds before we could capture them. Or it is quite possible that they are among the dead. We got a little excited with the use of the cannon the troops had left behind and collapsed the tower," Fiyero told him.

"It is possible. That being said, I have no choice to assume command of the Munchkins and give you our complete and total surrender. Although I wish to see what Queen Elphaba had seen in the capital city," the Councilman said.

"You shall see it. I ordered my men to leave it as evidence. I intend to take Ozkan back to the Emerald City and try him for war crimes along with the attempted assassination of my wife. Many innocents are dead because of him and I will make an example of him," the King spoke evenly but Bartholomew could see the anger in his eyes.

"And if what you say is true, I will support you in any way that I can. I will not stand for the murder of my own people," the Councilman said.

"Neither will I," Elphaba spoke up and the Munchkin took a good look at her. She suddenly seemed frail and her skin had changed from a deep rich green to a pale yellowish-green.

"Forgive me for saying so, but you do not look well, my Queen," he said.

"The after effect of casting spells when one is not one hundred percent. My husband did not mince words when he said that I was almost assassinated. Without Glinda, I would not be here today," she told him.

"That being said, you rest while I ride with the Councilman to the capital and show him just what exactly Ozkan was up to. General Tulak, please perform another sweep of the city while we're gone. Alert everyone that no harm will come to them if they come to us," Fiyero said.

"Yes your Highness. I certainly hope you'll be taking a party along with you," the General said.

"Of course. Besim, would you fetch Lord Upland and bring him and some of his men along?" Fiyero smiled.

"Right away," the former Gale Force soldier smiled.


	39. Chapter 39

Glinda enchanted the horses of Fiyero and the party heading to the once glorious capital of Munchkinland. She did not want anyone caught outside the palace walls after dark. Fiyero agreed it was dangerous and they got started as quickly as they could.

The White Witch then turned her attention to her best friend. Hikmet had been keeping Liir occupied and she thanked the Unnamed God for him. The Eagle was a great ally and trusted friend.

"Elphie, as badly as I messed up before with my healing spell, you must let me help you. I cannot bear to see you slowly torture yourself," her friend pleaded, sitting in a chair next to the cot that had been assembled for the Queen.

"I do not blame you for what happened. Without you, Fiyero would have buried me a long time ago. I promised Fiyero that I would fix it myself because I wanted to get my point across. Now that the Munchkins have seen I am not as terrible as everyone had made me out to be, I can heal myself. Well sort of… those spells took more out of me than I thought. Would you help me out?" Elphaba asked, from her spot on the bed.

"Oh Elphie. You really need to stop being so brave. It's going to get you into trouble," Glinda shook her head and quickly performed a healing spell. Immediately the green one's skin color perked up and her ragged breathing improved immensely.

"That feels good. Thanks Lin," Elphaba sat up and smiled. Then before she knew it, Glinda had her pulled into a hug.

"Can we agree that you won't scare me like that anymore?" The blonde asked.

"I'll do my best," the raven haired woman chuckled.

"Good. Now I promised I'd help out by making a magical prison cart for Ozkan. I'd ask you to join but I'm afraid you'd kill him instead," Glinda said seriously as she pulled away.

"As crazy as it sounds, I'm angry. I'm angry that he could do that to my people; despite the fact that my people were not always the best to me. I guess that's where the confusion sets in," Elphaba admitted. She was never confused about anything and Glinda nodded. This wasn't an easy topic.

"No matter what they did to you, no one deserves what they got. I know for a long time you were angry. Angry at the man you believed was your father. Angry at your sister and you were angry at the Munchkins who couldn't see past your green skin. Heck, you were angry at me, somewhere along the way. You had every right to be angry. You had no control over your skin color, just as you had no control when Morrible decided the best way to be rid of you was to turn the world against you. Yet against everything, you've turned it around. You have a lot of compassion in your heart and the world needs to see it. Even if it kills you," the blonde said.

"I was angry for a long time. Now I'm angry because someone like Ozkan thought he could get away with what he has done. Underneath it all, I fear I am wicked as they say I am. Or maybe deep down, I'm just nuts," she barked a laugh and Glinda shook her head.

"Not nuts, just torn between the people you love and the people who deserve your sympathy," the blonde clarified. Elphaba nodded and then headed for the entrance to the tent.

"I'll help you set that magical prison cart. He needs to be held accountable and no one gets to kill him before that happens," the green one said.

"Good. Let's get that rolling," Glinda smiled and quickly followed her.

"Before we do, I have an idea on how to punish Fiyero, for his misguided attempt at taking our son into battle, but I am going to need your help," Elphaba told her.

"Oh dear. What exactly did you have in mind?" The blonde asked.

"You remember that one time in college when we both got a little drunk?" The green one wondered.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a strong T rating for implied things.

"Do you see that cloud of dust?" Nizam asked his friend as he pointed into the distance. The two sergeants stood on top the palace walls, scanning the horizon. Things were starting to get dicey at the palace as they were running low on supplies, warning their allies to keep their people out of harm's way.

"Battle stations!" Balac shouted to the man to his right. Quickly the alarm was sounded and all civilians were escorted inside.

"I certainly hope that it is the King. Once the Munchkins are freed, they will slaughter every one of us," Nizam shook his head at the thought.

"Let us hope it does not come to that. We have nowhere for the civilians to go," Balac pointed out. His friend nodded, not wanting to think what would happen once the soldiers were out of the way.

"They are coming in awfully fast aren't they?" Nizam wondered.

"That would be because we're trying to make sure we get underway as soon as possible. Would you open the gates?" Elphaba suddenly zoomed up on her broom and practically gave the two soldiers heart attacks.

"Yes my Queen!" They quickly acknowledged her order and shouted down to the men at the gates. It wasn't long and the troops quickly got inside before the gates were sealed again. Glinda removed the spell from the horses and the poor animals practically fell to pieces. Quickly Elphaba helped her cast healing spells and the horses were then lead to the stables.

"Were you successful my King?" Nizam asked, unsure if the enemy was charging up behind them.

"We were. Round up the Munchkin soldiers and prepare them for the journey back to Munchkinland. The new ruler of the Munchkins, Bartholomew, intends to meet them in the capital city and show them what our prisoner has done. Afterwards he will deal with them," Fiyero smiled slightly.

"And the prisoner?" Balac asked.

"Leave him in his cell for now. I have to convene a court and we must make sure everything is legal and above board," Fiyero explained.

"Send word to Boq and Faromeer that the Emerald City is back open for business; we need supplies," Elphaba ordered.

"How could you tell?" Glinda asked, realizing they'd only been back for a few minutes.

"If we were running low, I imagine everyone else here was running low. Besides I haven't seen Boq in such a long time," her friend gave her a wink. Quickly the blonde whipped out her wand and produced her special kind stationary and scrawled a note on it. Then she air-bubbled it to Boq.

A few days later, the kingdom was bustling again with repair work and people trying to get back to their lives before the invasion. Boq rode into the city with the Animals bringing grain and other needed food stuffs.

"I do believe we aren't in Kansas anymore Tzu," the Prince Consort of the Quadling Country smirked as they passed through the Palace gates.

"Kansas?" The lion was confused by the remark and didn't get to comment further as Glinda flying tackled her husband the moment he dismounted from his horse.

"I missed you too," he smirked.

"Boq! It is so good to see you!" Elphaba smiled and came up to him properly, Liir following behind.

"It is good to see you too! Tell me, where is your husband? We must catch up," Boq gave the green-skinned woman a quick hug.

"He's busy with our daughter, Lethea. Happy to be a father again and happy to be home," she smiled.

"You finally gave her a name and it's so cute!" Glinda was all abuzz.

"Come on, everyone inside. Fiyero is in the dining room," Elphaba quickly ushered them in while Tzu and his crew quickly helped to unload the supplies they brought.

"So what do you intend to do with Ozkan?" Boq asked. Elphaba had almost forgotten her friend had family still in Munchkinland but had not heard from them. He was very interested to hear what would become of the man who hurt his fellow countrymen and possibly his family.

"I have sent word to Bartholomew that you are looking for your relatives. We should hear back from him but it will not be soon. There is a mess to clean up and we will be sending help their way once we get the Emerald City back on track. As for Ozkan, he will be tried, he will be convicted, and if I have my way, executed in the most horrible means possible," Elphaba tried to reassure him.

"Thank you Elphaba," he smiled slightly as the doors to the dining room were opened.

"Boq!" Fiyero almost leapt out of his seat and quickly shook the Munchkin's hand before getting pulled into a hug.

"Good to see you," Boq smiled as they pulled apart.

"And you. Come you must meet Lethea," Fiyero beamed and quickly showed off his precious baby daughter. Boq smiled and then turned to Glinda. Without a word, he crossed the floor and planted one on her. Slowly the kiss developed into something not fit for children and that's when Elphaba's features began to shift and change.

"What the…?" Fiyero stood dumbfounded as Elphaba changed into Boq, who was standing there with his mouth open. "Boq" changed back into Elphaba and both men just stood there utterly confused why Glinda would be playing tonsil hockey with her best friend. And also why the blonde's hands were massaging her best friend's buttocks.

"Hey!" Boq finally managed to squeak out. The two broke apart and Elphaba muttered something. Fiyero, who had already been feeling his pants grow tight, groaned as they grew tighter.

"That is only part one of your punishment for taking Liir into battle. Part two will be when you find out you're stuck that way until I say so or until I've been satisfied, whichever comes first. Of course, I can't say how long either will take," Elphaba smirked while Glinda looked dazedly on.

"I can't walk like this!" Fiyero protested.

"Yes well, I could have done something much worse. Like make it fall off. After all, I have two children and I have my own ways of taking care of business," she teased.

"Elphaba…" he started to whine when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Your Majesties, you must come quickly!" Nizam was all frazzled and quickly everyone followed him while Fiyero gimped along.

Once down in the dungeon, Nizam led them to a cell where Ozkan was being held. The former leader of the Munchkins was lying on the floor of his cell.

"What happened?" Elphaba asked as Glinda used her magic to open the cell door.

"The guards shouted that he laughed at them and then bit down on something in his mouth," the sergeant explained.

"He's dead," the blonde said.

"We never thought to check his mouth," Nizam shook his head.

"Morrible's book of poisons has claimed its last victim. Send word to Bartholomew. Ozkan will still have a trial of sorts; the world will still know what he did. For now we burn him. He'll just make the rats sick," Fiyero ordered. Quickly Nizam called the guards and the body was disposed of.

Later that night, after things had calmed down and the children were in bed, Fiyero managed his way to the bed he shared with his wife.

"I'm chafing you know that?" He asked.

"Oh I know. And there's only one thing for it but I can't help you seeing as I gave birth just a short time ago," she reminded him.

"How long before you can… you know," he asked.

"At least another week," Elphaba smirked.

"I swear I'll never do anything so stupid again! I swear!" Fiyero was practically begging her to release him from the spell.

"Oh I know you won't," she leaned over and kissed him good night.

**The End**


End file.
